The Tamer Warriors
by DarkPaladinmon
Summary: The Tamers have to ban together with three new tamers and their Magician Digimon to destroy an ancient evil that threatens the Digital World.
1. The Coming of New Tamers

**(I decided to go for a normal Digimon fic this time, I own none of the main cast except the characters they will meet.)**

_In ancient times Digimon have remained safe in their sanctuary known as the Digital World, but long ago the Digital World was attacked by thirteen powerful Digimon who seemed different among the rest, they wield powers beyond all understanding, they commanded a group of powerful dark Digital Creatures called the Dark Warriors. Many of the weak Digimon had been vanquished by their might and all hope was lost for the Digital World. Until three brave powerful Digimon rose up to defend the remaining Digimon. The three Digimon managed to end the tyranny of these thirteen tyrants with the help of their Master; Ladyboreamon. After the threat had ended she had placed a spell on the three Digimon causing them to fall into a deep sleep, she knew that the thirteen powerful Digimon would return and that they may be needed again. She knew that someday in the far future, the three Digimon would find their human partners and train them up so that they may be ready to face the danger they defeated many years ago. _

Over by the hut of the Digimon known as Guilmon, Takato and his friends were all just relaxing and enjoying the day.

"Can you believe it's finally summer guys?" Takato asked his friends.

"You bet Takato." Kazu said while going through his Digimon cards.

"This is gonna be sweet." Kenta added, "No more homework, no more Ms. Asagi."

"And best of all…" Takato was about to finish but was cut off by Guilmon who jumped him, "More playtime for me!" Guilmon said happily.

As Takato tried to get Guilmon off him, Henry, Rika, and Jeri were just standing around.

"Why do I always feel like I'm the only normal one?" Rika said.

"You're the only normal one?" Henry asked.

"Moumantai Henry, I always did consider you weird myself." Terriermon said hanging on Henry's head.

"Hey whose side are you on anyway?" Henry asked until their D-Arcs started glowing.

"Uh oh, you know what this means guys?" Takato asks.

"It's time to kick butt Gogglehead." Rika said getting her game face on, "Up for it Renamon?" she asked her Digimon Renamon who just appeared out of nowhere. "Is that a rhetorical question Rika?"

"How bout you Leomon?" Jeri asked her partner.

"I will always fight to protect you Jeri." Leomon said with bravery.

"Well I know my Mon Guardromon is up for it aren't ya pal?" Kazu asked Guardromon

"Affirmative Kazu." Guardromon answered him.

"Then let's go!" Takato shouted as they all followed their signals leading them over to a construction site where a digital field just revealed itself.

The three main tamers got on their sunglasses and goggles to shield their eyes while Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri shield their eyes with their hands. As they made it into the field they saw a dark portal. And these dark creatures about the size of the tamers walked out of the portal. These creatures had dark blue bodies, with pointy ears, glowing red eyes, and wore long black leather clothes, and boots.

"What are these things?" Takato asked

"I'm not getting any data on them." Henry said while checking his D-Arc.

"Data or not, we still can't let them go free." Rika said, "Go get them Renamon.

"I thought you'd never ask." Renamon said.

"Get ready Guilmon." Takato said.

"Ready Takato." Guilmon said

"Terriermon." Henry said.

"Well it's about time." Terriermon said leaping into the action.

"You too Leomon." Jeri said.

Leomon stepped forward and readied his sword.

"Go get them Guardromon!" Kazu said.

"I'm on it." Guardromon said.

As the Digimon approached the Dark Creatures, they fired their most powerful attacks.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon shouted while millions of Diamonds landed on the Dark Creatures and they dissolved.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired his Fireball at one of them and when they made contact they both blew up.

"Bulls-Eye Baby!" Takato shouted.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon shouted as he created a tornado that spun around the Creatures and pulled them into it. And when the Tornado vanished they fell to the ground unconscious.

"Whoa that was quite a spin." Terriermon said all dizzy.

"Let me give it a shot, Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon shouted as he fired two missiles out of his arms and they blew up two of the creatures.

"And that's the way we handle it, Kazu/Guardromon Style." Kazu said

Then a few of them eyeballed Jeri and they began coming for her.

"Oh no Leomon help!" Jeri cried.

"Get behind me Jeri!" Leomon shouted as he shielded her, "Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon fired his blast in a straight line taking out five of them.

"Yeah, that got them!" Takato shouted throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm not so sure of that." Henry said while pointing at them.

The Dark Creatures struggled to their feet and then more of them appeared.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Takato said in disbelief.

"Back for some more boys?" Renamon asked getting ready to strike.

"I don't care how many there are, just keep fighting Renamon." Rika said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Renamon said as she jumped in midair, "Diamond Storm!" She shouted as she fired her diamonds down at them. As they dissolved more of them came back, and it was just a matter of time before they were all surrounded.

"There's too many of them for us to take on by ourselves." Henry said.

"So then how are we gonna beat them?" Kazu asked.

"We need a miracle." Jeri said.

"One Miracle Coming Up!" a voice shouted.

The gang looked up and three Digimon dropped from the sky and landed in front of them doing fighter stances. One of the looked like the DarkMagician from Yu-Gi-Oh, another looked like Giltia the D. Knight, and the third looked like Breaker the Magical Warrior.

"Who are those guys?" Kazu asked, and the gang looked at their D-Arcs.

"The one in purple is DarkMagicianmon; Champion Level, special attack: Dark Magic." Takato said.

"The one in green and purple is Giltiamon; Champion Level, special attack: Lightning Spear." Henry said

"And the one in red is MysticalMagemon; Champion Level, special attack: Magic Strike." Rika finished.

"It's time we show these creeps how we handle things Magician style." DarkMagicianmon said to his partners.

But before they did anything three more figures entered the field, they were three boys about the age of the tamers, one of them wore sneakers, blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and an open orange short-sleeved jacket, dark sunglasses resting on top of his head, and he had green eyes and jet-black hair with two spikes on his hair like Kokujo from Duelmasters **(Think of Kokujo with just the two spiky hair pieces and without the long hair going down his back)**, this one appeared to be the leader. The second boy wore sneakers, salmon color pants, with a white T-Shirt, and an open green vest, he wore glasses over his blue eyes, and had short brown spikey-hair like Sheen Estevez from Jimmy Neutron. And the third boy had sneakers, wore black shorts, a red tank top with flames on it, he had dark skin, and an afro hairstyle like Huey Freeman from the Boondocks.

"Go get them DarkMagicianmon!" The Spiked hair boy commanded.

"Right on!" DarkMagicianmon shouted flying right at the creatures, "Dark Magic attack!" He shouted as he held out his green staff and blasted a bunch of them, causing them to disintegrate.

"Go get them Giltiamon!" The boy with glasses commanded.

"You got it, Lightning Spear!" Giltiamon shouted as he pointed his spear at a bunch of the creatures and blasted them with lightning.

"Wipe em' out MysticalMagemon!" the Black kid said.

"On it man, Magic Strike!" MysticalMagemon shouted as he pointed his sword/staff weapon at the creatures and blasted them.

"Whoa, they're kicking major butt." Kazu said in awe.

"They're amazing." Takato said.

"They're decent to say the least." Rika said like they're no big deal.

"Now wrap it up boys." The spike haired boy said.

So the three Magician Digimon held out their weapons and fired one big blast at the Dark Creatures and destroyed them for good. When they dissolved the field lifted and everything was back to normal. When the field lifted the Tamers went over to the three boys and their Digimon.

"That was amazing, how'd you mange to pull off such a cool combo?" Kenta asked.

"What can we say, lot's of practice." The spiked haired boy said.

"Do these Digimon belong to you?" Henry asked.

"You betcha." The black boy said.

Then the boys held out their hands and showed them their D-Arcs, the Spiked haired one had a orange D-Arc with a Purple ring around the screen, the one wearing a vest had a green D-Arc with a blue ring around the screen, and the black one had a red digivice with a yellow ring around the screen. **(They're like Ryo's D-Arc, not white with only a colored screen like the others D-Arcs)**

"Well now that we're on the same level here, please allow us to introduce ourselves." The spiked haired one said, "My name is Brian. K, and my partner DarkMagicianmon." "Hello." DarkMagicianmon greeted them.

"I am Flint Horizaku." The boy with glasses said, "And this is my partner Giltiamon." "Greetings." Giltiamon said.

"And I'm Carl Hiroshi." The black one said, "And this be my partner and homey, MysticalMagemon." "Sup." MysticalMagemon said.

"Well I'm Takato, this is Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta." Takato said to them, "And our Digimon."

The Digimon greeted them with either hand waving or nodding.

Brian then walked up to Takato and observed him closely, "I like your goggles, they totally make you look leader material."

"Really?" Takato asked.

"Oh brother." The other Tamers said.

"Hey listen." Henry spoke up, 'Do you know what those things were?"

"Yes we do." DarkMagicianmon answered, "They're called Dark Warriors."

"Dark Warriors?" Takato asked.

"Yes, they are dark creatures made up of data, some say they are Digimon, but they aren't really Digimon at all." Giltiamon said.

"Well it's getting to be late, me and my boys gotta split." Brian said, "But it was nice talking to you." He said while walking away followed by his partner.

"Bye." Flint said following Brian, who was followed by his partner.

"Peace out." Carl said following his friends.

"Hey wait!" Takato shouted and they stopped and looked back at them.

"What if we need you…" Takato trailed off.

"Don't worry, next time there's a field, we'll be there." Brian said as he gave them a thumbs up and they continued to walk away.

"Well guys." Takato began, "Summer has already started and we already made some new friends."

The gang nodded at that except for Rika who always kept her opinions to herself.

**(Well this is my first chapter, and I will continue it. But this is probably going to take a lot of focus to write all of this. But this will be quite a challenge. And did any of you think I would make a special appearance in this?)**


	2. The Past Revealed

**(Welcome back, in this chapter, you'll discover more about the three new Tamers as well as the new enemies.)**

Chapter 2: Enemies revealed

Over by another part of Shinjuku at an apartment building similar to Henry's, we see Brian, and Carl rushing over to another door and they began knocking on it, and Flint answered.

"Hey guys what's up?" Flint asked.

"We gotta talk Flint come on." Brian said pulling the both of them in the room.

As soon as they were in the living room, Brian closed the door and locked it.

"Ok guys it's clear." Brian said.

Then DarkMagicianmon and MysticalMagemon jumped out of Brian and Carl's pockets and grew to regular size.

"Carl, you really have to clean out that pocket." MysticalMagemon said.

"Anyway what brings you guys here so early?" Flint asked.

"I'm concerned about the other Tamers we met yesterday." Brian said.

"Well they seem nice." Flint said.

"True, but we need to know more about them." Brian said

"And we have just the thing to help." DarkMagicianmon said pulling out a deck of blank cards.

"What are you gonna do, show us a card trick?" Carl asked.

"No Carl, these aren't ordinary cards." DarkMagicianmon said.

"They're special cards that contain information about everyone and everything." MysticalMagemon said

"So you mean." Flint said.

"Just say the names and we'll find out everything about anyone." Giltiamon said.

"Everything?" Brian asked.

"Just about." DarkMagicianmon said.

"Well let's focus on the main three; the boy in goggles named Takato, the Red-haired girl named Rika, and the Blue-haired boy named Henry." Brian said.

"Very well then." DarkMagicianmon said as he began shuffling the deck of cards, when he finished shuffling he drew three blank random cards from the deck. "Here they are."

"Let's see them." Carl said.

"First up is Takato." DarkMagicianmon said laying a card on the table and spins it around using his index finger, after it span around a few times he pressed his finger on it and detail about Takato appeared on it.

"Takato Matsuki; he's about the same age as you guys, he lives with his parents in a bakery. A year ago he created his very own Digimon and called it Guilmon, after he had received his Digivice it scanned all his data on Guilmon and he was born. He is the first to have ever merged with a Digimon during Digivolution. He's been known to be youthful, energetic, and imaginative, and sometimes cocky. His Digimon Partner Guilmon has a very close bond with him like most partners, sometimes when fighting a Digimon he forgets who he is a goes on a rampage to fight any Digimon. He lives inside a hut over by the park and has an unusual lust for bread.

"So Guilmon's like a baby on the inside, but a fierce fighting machine on the outside?" Carl asked.

"In a word, yes." DarkMagicianmon answered.

"He kinda reminds me of Tai and Davis from the series." Brian said

"Next up is Rika." Giltiamon said doing the same trick to the card as DarkMagicianmon did, and details about Rika appeared on the card.

"Rika Nonaka; and whoa she has quite a dark history." Giltiamon said.

"What do you mean?" Flint asked.

"Rika was born when her mother was only eighteen, and while Rika was still a little girl her father left promising her that they would see the sunset. So after her parents divorced she and her mom went to live with her grandmother, and over the years Rika's been cold as ice to anyone who had come near her. She once wore a broken hearted shirt that symbolizes her way of not trusting anybody. According to her records she only lost one Digimon battle to a Ryo Akiyama, then after he mysteriously disappeared she stole the crown and from then on became the Digimon Queen. She has a strong dislike for anything feminine, no doubt because her mother Rumiko is a model and always tries to make her look more girlyish. And after she won the Digimon Queen title, a bunch of Digimon had surrounded her wanting her to be their tamer, but she asked for one strong Digimon. That's when Renamon enters the picture, while they were tamer and partner Rika showed no mercy to any Digimon. And she also had a problem with Renamon, wanting her to Digivolve to prove she's the best, she actually thought that Renamon was doing this on purpose, but she wanted nothing more than to make her happy. While being with Takato and Henry for so long she first detested being with them but after a few near death experiences with some Digimon she grew fond of being on a team, that was when she dawned a shirt with a mended heart on it."

"Wait a minute, Queen?" Brian asked. "She's the legendary Digimon Queen? My god I can't believe I didn't recognize her."

"Hold up, her mom is Rumiko." Carl said, "As in Rumiko Makino; the most photographed supermodel in Japan? Oh yeah man, the hottest model in Japan is mother of the Digimon Queen, hubba, hubba!" Carl shouted letting off a wolf howl until Brian smacked him on the back of his head.

"Carl you animal!" Brian said

"Al right!" MysticalMagemon shouted, "Now for Henry." He said doing the same movements and Henry's details appear.

"Henry Wong; it says here his father Janyu Wong was one of the first to create Digimon back in the 80's, when he was playing a Digimon game he chose his partner to be Terriermon, when he made him fight a Gorillamon, he kind of over did it and pushed Terriermon to his limits almost causing him to loose his life, when he acquired his Digivice, Terriermon emerged from the game and Henry vowed never to make him fight again. He was actually the first tamer to make friends with Takato, but he still refused to let Terriermon fight, and after a battle with a Musyamon in order to save a little girl, he realized that there are some battles that are worth fighting. His Digimon Terriermon is quite a pain, and sometimes blurts out things that are better left unsaid. Whenever someone is feeling down or panicky, he just says "Moumantai", which means relax.

"These guys certainly do have quite a history." Brian said.

"No kidding." Added Carl.

"Well now that we know much about them, we know what to expect from them." Flint said.

"Well guys now that that's taken care of, let's go have some fun." Brian said.

"Al right then." Flint said, "But you guys better shrink again.

"Back to the pocket for us." MysticalMagemon said shrinking the three of them and they dive into their Tamers pockets.

Then the three of them raced out the door, and as time passed they were walking the streets of Shinjuku.

"I tell ya guys this day is just perfect." Brian said.

"I concur Brian, the weather is perfect, the sky is perfect/" Flint said but was interrupted by Carl.

"And the sights are perfect." Carl said eyeballing three girls passing by.

As they continued to walk they stopped in front of a store with the sign saying "Roach's Card Shack".

"Come on guys, let's go pay my cousin Roach a visit." Carl said as they made their way in.

Meanwhile inside the store, Rika was looking at Digimon cards hanging on racks.

"Hmm, half off not too bad.' Rika thought while checking the prices of some cards.

Then the door flew open and Brian, Flint, and Carl walked in.

"Hey Roach!" Carl shouted

Then the teenage boy who was sitting at a desk looked up.

"Carl, Brian, Flint how's it going guys?" Roach asked

"Perfect cuz." Carl answered.

Rika just gasped as she saw them walk in but she hid behind a rack just because she didn't want to get noticed.

"So Roach, you got our cards?" Carl asked.

"That depends." Roach said, "Do you three have the high sign?"

"Oh man, not again." Brian complained

"Do we have to go through this?" Flint asked.

"Come on guys it's a tradition." Roach said.

"Al right." The three of them said together. They then stood side by side, and they held out their hands and began doing hand signs, the same hand signs used in Naruto, the signs they need to do to perform their jutsu's.

"Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rooster, Dog, Boar!" They said doing hand signs.

"Al right guys here ya go." Roach said handing them a brown envelope with cards no doubt.

Meanwhile behind the rack Rika thought to herself, 'Maybe I should invite them to our meeting, no doubt Takato and Henry are gonna want some more answers out of them."

Rika finally stopped hiding and walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Rika said.

"Oh it's you, Rika is it?" Brian asked.

"That's right." She replied.

"What brings you over here." Carl asked.

"Just checking out some cards." She answered, "You guys?"

"Same here." Flint replied.

"Hey listen I'm going to go meet my friends over by the park, want to join us?" She asked.

"Sure." Brian answered.

"I'm game." Carl replied.

"Count me in." Flint said.

"Al right, let's go." Rika said and the four of them raced out of the shop and headed for the park.

As they were close to the park Rika spoke up.

"Hey guys I've been wondering, where are your Digimon?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry 'bout them Rika." Carl said, "They're safely tucked away in our pockets."

"Safely Tucked?" MysticalMagemon shouted popping out of Carl's pocket.

"That's how you hide your Digimon?" Rika asked, "Shrinking themselves down to pocket size so you can carry them around."

"What, is there a better way?" Brian asked.

Rika just smirked and snapped her fingers, and Renamon appeared out of nowhere, causing the boys to back away with shock.

"Ok, that qualifies as better." Flint said.

They continued to make their way until they finally made it to Guilmon's hut, where Takato and the gang were waiting.

"Hey there's Rika." Jeri said.

"And look, she brought the other guys." Kenta said.

"That's good, we have much to talk about with them." Henry said.

When they made it to them the Magician Digimon jumped out of the pockets and returned to normal size.

"Now that you three are here, we need to talk." Henry.

"Sure thing man." Brian said, "What should we start with?"

"How bout, how you three became Tamers." Takato said.

"Well, al right but you may want to have a seat, because this might take awhile." Brian said.

"And how 'bout instead of telling you, we show you." Flint asked

"How do you three intend to do that?" Rika asked.

"Our Digimon can read our minds and can project images of our past." Brian said.

Then the Magician Digimon raised their wands and a screen appeared in front of them and it showed Brian, Flint and Carl digging through an envelope of Digimon cards.

"_It all began about 1 year ago, we just got back from Roach's card shack and we were going through the cards." _Brian narrated.

We see the three of them sitting on the floor of Brian's living room in his apartment looking at cards throwing some of them aside making comments about them.

"Seen it. Own it. Used it. Have it. Lost it. Traded it." Carl said while picking up and tossing cards aside.

"_Then we each drew a random card from the envelope, and the cards we drew was a blue card with a yellow "D" on it with some sort of Dinosaur in it."_

"The Blue Card." Takato interrupted.

"Takato." Kazu said.

"Don't interrupt them Gogglehead." Rika said.

"_Anyway, we had no idea what these cards were so we decided to test them out."_

We see the three of them holding their card readers.

"Ready boys?" Brian asked

"Ready!" Flint and Carl replied.

"Scan!" They shouted swiping the cards through their readers, which resulted in a jolt of static, and the three jumped back dropping their Readers next to each other.

"Are those cards defective?" Carl asked.

"Wait look." Flint said pointing at their readers that transformed into their D-Arcs.

"Cool." Brian said picking up his D-Arc.

"Amazing." Flint said picking up his.

"Awesome." Carl said.

Then their D-Arcs started glowing and the living room began to fade away.

"Guys, I don't like this." Carl said worried.

"This goes beyond the laws of nature." Flint said.

"Is this for real?" Brian asked.

"Guys I don't like this at all!" Carl said more worried.

Then they were standing in what appeared to be nowhere and all that there was around them was white. Then A shinning light appeared before them and as it glowed brighter and brighter they covered their eyes and they the light dimmed, they opened their eyes to see a Beautiful Angelic Digimon appear before them, this Digimon was like a cross between Ophanimon, and Angewomon.

"Greetings my friends, it is an honor to meet you." The Digimon spoke.

"Who are you?" Brian asked.

"I am Ladyboreamon, goddess Digimon of the Northern Lights at your service."

"Wha- what do you want? " Carl asked stuttering.

"Do not be alarmed, I am not here to hurt you. I am only here to tell you of your destiny."

"Our destiny?" Flint asked.

"Yes, you three have been chosen to partner up with my most loyal subjects to rid my world of the evil beings that threaten it."

"Hold on." Brian interrupted, if you're a Digimon, then that means we have to protect the Digital World?"

"Precisely." She replied.

"So it does exist, I knew it." Brian said.

"And you want us to protect it?" Flint asked.

"That is correct young one."

"Al right, I've always wanted to protect a world." Carl said.

"Me to." Brian said.

"I'd settle for protecting a laboratory, but I guess I could do this." Flint said

"And did you say we'd be assisted by some followers of yours?" Brian asked

"Yes, my loyal subjects have been asleep for many years now, and finally they have awaken. They shall be arriving soon and they will explain the rest to you, so good luck." She said vanishing.

"Wait a minute!" Brian shouted but was too late, she was already gone.

Then they were back in the living room and then the Magician Digimon appeared before them, and the boys fell on their behinds and backed away in shock, while the Digimon just looked down at them with amusement.

"Wanting to protect worlds from danger?" DarkMagicianmon asked, "My dear boys, we have much in common. What are your names?"

"Brian. K."

"Flint Horizaku."

"Carl Hiroshi."

"Who are you guys?" Brian asked

"More like what are you guys?" Carl asked.

"Us?" Giltiamon asked.

"Why we're your new best friends." MysticalMagemon said.

Brian and his friends just looked at each other and back at the Digimon with little smiles on their faces.

"_And that's how it all happened." Brian finished_.

"An interesting story." Kenta said.

"No kidding." Terriermon said.

"Very much like my first meeting with Rika." Renamon said.

"Only you didn't say you wanted to be my friend." Rika said.

"DarkMagicianmon told us about the Dark Warriors and the forces of darkness they once fought." Brian said.

"And my theory is, with the arriving of the Dark Warriors, the ones we fought so long ago have returned." Giltiamon said.

"And so it's up to us to face this evil." DarkMagicianmon said.

"Well we're gonna help you." Takato said.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"You what?" Flint asked.

"We'll help you, we're all Digimon Tamers so we have to look out for one another. Right Guilmon?" Takato asked his partner.

"Right Takato."

"I'm going to have to agree with Gogglehead on this one." Rika said.

So they then all agreed, and then The Digimon froze and Guilmon began growling and the Magician Digimon clenched their fists and looked in the distance.

"What's wrong boy?" Takato asked

"Do you feel that?" DarkMagicianmon asked his fellow Digimon.

"I do." Giltiamon said.

"So do I." MysticalMagemon said.

"I feel something strange to." Renamon said.

"It's like a strange power is coming." Leomon said.

"Is it the Dark Warriors?" Terriermon asked

"No, this seems much more powerful than them." MysticalMagemon said.

"Do you think it's them?" Giltiamon asked DarkMagicianmon.

"Let's find out." DarkMagicianmon said as he flew from the ground followed by Giltiamon and MysticalMagemon and they flew off heading for the city.

"I think they found the trail." Flint said.

"Then let's go!" Brian shouted as they began to run after them but turned around to the tamers. "We could use some help."

Takato then smiled, "You want it you got it." He said as the other tamers and their Digimon followed after them searching for what great power is coming to the human world.

**(And that's chapter 2, next time you get to see my boys in action. That's right, next time they're going up against the first of the main threats that threatens the Digital World. Until Next time, read and review.)**


	3. The Debut of Xaldinmon

**(We're back with chapter three; here you will see them all in action as they face one of the main threats that threaten the Digital World.)**

When we last left off, our Tamers had finished discussing about joining as a team, until the Digimon felt as though something was coming so DarkMagicianmon, Giltiamon and MysticalMagemon took off following the trail while everyone else followed them by foot. But meanwhile elsewhere in the building of Hypnos, we see Riley and Tally put a tracker on a wild one.

"Sir our tracer is picking up a strange signal." Riley said

"Is it a wild one?" Yamaki asks while flipping his lighter open and shut.

"We're not sure its data doesn't seem like the regular kind." Riley said

"We've traced its position it's in some old warehouse downtown." Tally said.

"Well, I sure hope the kids are up for it." Yamaki said.

Back with the Tamers they are still following the Magician Digimon on foot.

"We've been running for like hours, where is this thing anyway?" Carl asked.

"Be patient Carl, some things are probably closer than you think." Brian said

"That's easy for you to say." Rika muttered to herself.

When the Magician stopped in midair they landed down and pointed in font of them to an old abandoned warehouse.

"This is where it is guys." DarkMagicianmon

"You mean in this old place?" Henry asked.

"That's right." Giltiamon said.

"I too sense something very powerful in there Rika." Renamon said.

"So do I, and it isn't normal." Leomon said.

"Well, let's go." Brian said as they all charged the doors down and looked around the place seeing that it's been abandoned for a long time.

"HELLOOOO!" Carl shouted out to the heavens and scared the heck out of everyone.

"Thanks a lot Carl, I may never have the hiccups again." Flint said sarcastically.

Then they heard a creaking sound and they looked up and saw someone wearing a long black cloak, with a hood covering his face.

"Welcome humans to my world." The being said while walking down the stairs.

"Be on your toes guys." Brian said, as their Digimon got ready to strike.

"You too guys." Takato said, as their Digimon got ready.

"Already on the offensive, and yet I haven't even done a thing." He said.

"Enough with the small talk, who are you?" Rika demanded.

"I am Xaldinmon; the Whirlwind Lancer." He answered, while pulling his hood down revealing his face was humanlike and he had long strands of black hair, part in a ponytail.

Henry then peeks at his D-Arc but nothing coming up.

"I'm not getting any data on him." Henry said

"If your little device does not give you any data on me, it is because I don't truly exist." Xaldinmon said.

"What do you mean you don't exist?" Takato asked.

"What I'm saying is I'm only half a Digimon, the rest of me is nothing." He answered

"It doesn't matter what you are, if you're here to cause trouble then I suggest you leave before Renamon makes you." Rika said.

"Tough talk coming from such a weak-minded human." Xaldinmon said.

"Weak-Minded!" Rika shouted, "Renamon get him!" she commanded.

Renamon then launched herself at Xaldinmon, but he merely grabbed her by her paws and threw her over his shoulders, luckily she landed on her feet.

"Charging for the first blow before your opponent makes a move, something I would expect from a Digimon partnered up with a human."

Renamon merely jumped above him and summoned her diamonds.

"Diamond Storm!" She shouted.

As the Diamonds flew right down to strike Xaldinmon, two lances appeared and he held both of them in each of his hands. He twirled them around deflecting the diamonds until they were all used up.

"He blocked Renamon's attack." Takato said.

"Let's see him block this." Terriermon said readying his blast. "Bunny Blast." He shouted firing his green ball of energy at Xaldinmon but he merely sliced through it with his lance.

"Let me give it a shot." Guardromon said holding his arms out readying his missiles, "Guardian Barrage!" He shouted as he fired his missiles at him, but were only defected like Terriermon's attack.

"Not even Guardromon's Missiles phased him." Kazu said.

"Looks like we're going to have to take it up a notch. Rika, Henry ready?" Takato said.

"Ready!" They replied.

They then Digi-Modified a card.

"Digi-Modify!" They shouted, "Digivolution activate!"

_Digivolution_

"Terriermon Digivolve to…"

"Renamon Digivolve to…"

"Guilmon Digivolve to…"

"Gargomon!"

"Kyubimon!"

"Growlmon!"

"Ok guys let him have it!" Takato shouted

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon fired his fire at Xaldinmon causing him to fly backwards, and landed on his back.

"Ugh, that was one powerful attack, it seems I had underestimated you." Xaldinmon said getting up.

"You sure did pal, Gargo Laser!" Gargomon fires his machine gun shots from his blasters, Xaldinmon only used his right arm as a shield and was pushed back by all the bullet shots, when the bullets stopped firing, Xaldinmon dropped on one knee, while his other foot managed to keep him from completely falling down.

"Nice aim for such a weak thing." Xaldinmon said getting back onto both his feet

"If I'm so weak then how come you're just barely able to stand?" Gargomon asked.

"I heal fast." Xaldinmon answered.

"Let's see if you can heal fast enough to avoid this." Kyubimon said as she leaped into the air, "Dragon wheel!" she shouted as she spun like a wheel and a dragonhead emerged from the wheel and dove down at Xaldinmon.

When the blast cleared Kyubimon appeared back on the ground.

"Well that got him." Brian said.

"Don't be too sure about that." Flint said while pointing to the distance, so they look to see Xaldinmon back on his feet.

"That really tickled me." He said with a chuckle.

"Looks like it's our turn, ready boys." Brian said to his friends and their Digimon.

"Ready!" They replied.

Then the three of them Digi-Modified a card.

"Digi-Modify." They shouted

"Energy Sword Activate!" Brian shouted.

"Thunder Blast Activate!" Flint shouted.

"Mystic Blade Activate!" Carl shouted

Then DarkMagicianmon's staff morphed into a knight's sword, and MysticalMagemons staff turned into another sword, while Giltiamon's spear started powering up with electricity.

"Now that we've been powered up, we stand a better chance." DarkMagicianmon said.

"And I'll help to." Leomon said stepping in.

Then the Magician Digimon and Leomon charged at Xaldinmon with their weapons. DarkMagicianmon was the first to strike and he slashed his sword while Xaldinmon defended himself with his lances, then MysticalMagemon charged at him from the back ad took one swipe with his blade and put a cut on his back and a rip in his cloak. While he was paralyzed from that last attack, Giltiamon charged at him holding his Charged up spear at him, and when the spear made contact it grasped onto him like a claw and delivered a thousand bolts of electricity through his body.

"Whoa, shocking isn't it?" Terriermon asked.

Leomon then stood in front of Xaldinmon in a close enough distance, and fired his Fist of the Beast King attack and knocked Xaldinmon back onto the ground. But he then got up and regained balance.

"I refuse to loose to some insolent beings like yourself." Xaldinmon.

"Don't worry, me and my friends will make sure you are remembered when you loose." Brian said as him and his friends step in front of him.

"Brian, what are you doing?" Takato asked.

"We're going to finish him off ourselves." He replied

"Is this the part where someone does something really stupid and everybody hates them for doing it?" Rika said.

"Trust us, you'll love what we're about to do." Carl said.

Then the three of them held out their right arms, and their left arms and stuck their left hands behind their right hands and blue orbs started to appear in their hands.

"Guys what are they doing?" Takato asked.

"I don't know, but this sure doesn't seem right." Henry said.

Then when the orbs appeared big enough in their hands, they seemed like they were ready to attack.

"Spirit Bombs!" They shouted as they fired a blast from their hands at Xaldinmon causing him to fly back into a wall, he was pinned to the wall until he peeled off it and landed on his behind leaving a body print on the wall, but they could hear him chuckling.

"Wait a minute, he's still laughing at us?" Rika asks

"Al right punk, out with it who are you and what do you want?" Carl demanded

"I am one of the thirteen Shadow Strikers, sent here to plunge the world into everlasting darkness." Xaldinmon said rising to his feet.

"Shadow Strikers?" Henry asked.

"That is right." He replied.

"But you still haven't answered my question, what do you mean you don't exist?" Takato asked.

"Details? Very well then." Xaldinmon said, "I am only half of a Digimon, the rest of me is meaningless data, me and the rest of my brethren must consume the data of powerful Digimon in order to become whole Digimon, but that is not all, we may appear to be powerful, but we will fade away into nothing unless we absorb Digimon's data, and if we fight too powerful Digimon and loose, our bodies will fade away into nothingness.

"So that's what your after?" Henry asked.

"That is correct." He replied as a dark portal appeared from behind him, "Be warned, there are those even more powerful than me, they will seek you out, and I will be back, believe it." He said as he entered the portal, and it vanished.

"He's gone." Jeri said.

"Well good riddance." Rika said.

"Uh guys, what do you say we get out of here?" Takato asked.

They all agreed and walked out of there and they noticed the sun was going down so they decided to tread back to Guilmon's hut.

"So Brian, how were you guys able to produce an awesome blast like that?" Kazu asked.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Takato asked.

"It was really pretty with all the shinning lights." Guilmon said.

"Let's just say that DarkMagicianmon and his friends hooked us up with a little power only we can control, but we'll get back to you on that next time, we gotta split." Brian said.

"And by the way." Flint said, "Watch yourselves, Xaldinmon might come back, so you guys better be ready."

They all nodded and Brian and his friends and their Digimon headed back to their apartment. Meanwhile in a dark Shadowy palace, we see Xaldinmon walking down the hall to ten other hooded people who are no doubt his brethren.

"So Xaldinmon has finally returned." Hooded Striker one says.

"He sure got his worthless life kicked around out there." Another one says.

"Well what would expect from him." A female voice said.

"Hey!" Xaldinmon shouted while going into the one's face. "You want me to end _your _worthless life forever?"

"Silence!" A voice boomed throughout the halls.

They all look down the hall and up to a throne where one of the Strikers was sitting in.

"Master." Xaldinmon said.

"My brethren, leave Xaldinmon be, he's done his part already, the humans and their Digimon have proven to be worthy foes, worthy enough for us to steal the data from.

"So master, whom of us are you going to send next to the human world." The one who was standing closest to him asked.

"Hmmm." He thought, "You there, number nine." He said pointing to a member.

Then the one he was pointing to rose to his feet.

"Muh-muh me sir?" he asked.

"Yes, you." Their master answered, "Be on guard, for the next time we strike, I want you to be ready.

"Uh, yeas sir." He said as he walked away out of the throne room.

"I'd like to see how long that guy lasts out there." One of the Strikers said.

"I'd give ten minutes, till he comes crying home to us." Another one said, and they all start laughing until Xaldinmon looked around the room.

"It appears one of us is absent, where's the rookie, the one we acquired months ago?" he asked.

"You mean that moping one?" a member asks.

"Let him be." Their master says, "His time will come when he will be ready to face our enemies."

"That little shrimp." The female voice asks "Please, all he does all day is sit out by his balcony and thinks to himself, I' pay to actually see him face anyone."

Then we fade to a balcony, where we see another Shadow Striker who looked much shorter than the rest of the strikers, looking out into the distance from his balcony resting his hood covered head on his hands.

"What… Is my purpose?" he asked himself.

**(There's chapter three, and boy things are really going to get intense in future episodes, and I bet you guys are waiting to find out what they plan on doing. Tune in next time.)**


	4. The Melodious Nocturne: Demyxmon

**(We're back and we all got a new one for you, I've noticed many of you haven't been sending much reviews, this is pure gold I tell ya, anyway rolling now.)**

We see Rika, her family, and Renamon walking through the park, as you know Hata Seiko (Rika's grandma) is dressed in a kimono, and Rumiko is dressed in one of her casual outfits.

"Isn't this exciting, the four of us spending a girls day out." Rumiko said.

"Yes this is a perfect opportunity for all of us to spend time with each other, right Rika?" Seiko said.

"Yeah." Rika said like she almost wishes she wasn't there.

Then Renamon froze and they could hear music in the distance.

"You hear that?" Renamon asked

"Yeah, it's coming from over there." Rika said pointing into the distance.

"Why don't we have a look to see what it is?" Rumiko asked.

"Mom do we have to?" Rika complained.

"Aren't you the least bit curious Rika, if that is a band, then surely there must be some boys who you could meet."

"When will you just let it go mom."

The Nonaka's followed the sound and they made it to another part of the park where we see Brian, Flint and Carl playing instruments on a stage. Brian was playing an orange colored Flying-V guitar, Flint was on a drum set with the title "Spirit Rockers" on the bottom drum, and Carl was playing a black Jazz Bass guitar. And this time Brian and his friends were in matching attire, instead of their usual clothes, they were wearing their usual sneakers, white baggy pants, black wrist coverers worn by Super Buu from DBZ, a black and yellow open vest like Gotenks from DBZ, and long white scarfs wrapped around their necks with a part of it waving in the wind like Kai's from Beyblade (Before they switched animations.) (They also aren't wearing shirts under the vests) And Brian had his sunglasses on this time. While their Digimon were sitting on a bench and watching them perform, they hadn't noticed yet the Nonaka's were watching them too. The song they were playing was California, by Hawk Nelson.

_I am tired of taking it slow_

_So tired that I'm not sleepin_

_I'm wired, about to pick up my board_

_Cuz we're all headed out for the weekend_

"_Let's pack up and move to California" _Brian sang while plaing his guitar and looking over to Carl.

"_Hop onboard before we get older" _Carl sang while rocking and tilting his guitar down and up.

"_Raise your hands and shout for California." _Flint sang as he tosses his drumsticks up in the air and they spin like wheels, and when they started falling he catches them and and pounds on the drums followed by a symbol tap.

Then when the Digimon noticed the Nonaka's DarkMagicianmon signaled Brian with hand gestures, and Brian then noticed the Nonaka's were there.

"Whoa boys, whoa cool it back there." Brian said to his friends and they stopped playing.

The guys stopped playing and Carl was the next to notice the Nonaka's.

"Well, well, looks like our melodious melody has attracted some fans." Carl said.

"Hey Rika, how's it going?" Flint asked.

"Rika, are these friends of your?" Rumiko asked.

Rika sighed, "Mom, Grandma. Brian, Flint, and Carl." She said introducing them.

"Sup." Brian said

"Greeting." Flint said.

"Hiya." Carl said with googly eyes at Rumiko, when Brian noticed this he grabbed Carl by the shoulder and pulled him towards him.

"Carl!"

"What, I'm just seeing how nice they look is that so bad?"

"But that's no way to behave in front of women." Flint said

"If I may interrupt your guy chat, what exactly are you guys doing?" Rika said

"We're practicing for the battle of the Bands." Brian said handing her a flier about the Battle of the bands starting tomorrow.

"The winners each get a trophy and their pictures taken for the cover of the next issue of "Tokyo's hottest bands in the land." Flint said.

"And we're gonna win it all the way." Carl said.

"Because we are…" They said, "The Spirit Rockers!"

"And your all gonna perform wearing those outfits?" Rika asked.

"What this kinda of style is in." Carl said.

"Yeah, it's better than what those Shadow Strikers are wearing, I mean black cloaks honestly you think they'd know that look has just been murdered." Flint said.

"If I may ask, don't you boys thinks that's a bit revealing for boys your age?" Rumiko asked.

"You kidding me, we're old enough to choose the kind of clothes we like wearing, besides now the ladies can see how manly we are at this age." Carl said with a chuckle.

"How'd you guys even get the instuments?" Rika asked.

"My brother left them to us." Brian said, "Before he went off to America to find himself. I told him, if you want to find yourself, just look in a mirror." He said and Flint and Carl burst out laughing.

"We never used to understand the entertainment in the music of this world." Giltiamon said.

"Thankfully, the guys hooked us up with last months issue of "The Legacy of Bands." MysticalMagemon said.

"Well, we better get back to work, the Battle of the Bands isn't going to win itself you know." Carl said.

"Hey Rika, if those Shadow Strikers decide to make an apearance, give us a holler." Flint said.

"Can do." She replied.

"Al right boys from the top." Brian said, "A-one-two, A-one-two-three-four!"

Then they all started playing their instuments again and the Nonaka's left them to practice. As they left they walked past a small pond and a refelction of one of the hooded Shadow Strikers appeared.

"Very interesting." The Shadow Striker said.

As time hit it was already in the late in the afternoon, the boys just finished practicing and were walking down a path.

"It sure seems peaceful out here." Flint said

"A little to peaceful." Carl said.

"Just remember guys, those Shadow Strikers could strike at us when we least expect it." Brian said

"That's right, if there are those more powerful than Xaldinmon, then there's no telling what the others are like." Giltiamon said.

"Well, let's just head home." Brian said.

Then the Digimon froze and and looked cautious.

"What's wrong guys?" Brian asked.

"I sense it, it's coming" DarkMagicianmon said.

"Another Striker?" Flint asked.

"Yes, and this one is different." Giltiamon said.

"Well let's go." Carl said.

So they all raced off trying to find out where it was coming from. Meanwhile at Hypnos, Riley and tally were picking up the Striker on the monitors.

"Sir our tracers picking up another unknown wild one, like the one from yeasterday." Riley said.

"These unknown wild ones are starting to emerge, what could this all mean?" Yamaki said.

Back with the guys, they reached a digital field over by a river outside the city. And just as they made it the other Tamers made it as well.

"You guys sensed it to?" Carl asked.

"Well it was obvious when Guilmon started snarling." Takato said.

"Ok guys, whatevers in there is probably more powerful than Xaldinmon ." Henry said.

Then they all charged in but saw nothing, the echoing of water dropping was heard all around them.

"There's nothing here." Kenta said.

"Don't let your guard down yet, you never know where it'll be." DarkMagicianmon said.

Then awater spouted from the ground and a block of it landed in front of them not solid though, but it then solified and another Striker in his black cloak appeared, he had brownish blonde hair sticking strait up, and had green eyes. When he looked at them he hesitantly readies himself. He doesn't seem sure how to react.

"Hey, you guys are lookin' livley." He said.

"Hit the road creep." Rika said

"So who are you suppose to be?" Brian asked.

"I'm Demyxmon; the Melodious Nocturne." He said

"Melodious what?" Kazu asked.

"Nocturne." Flint said, "A work of art dealing with evening or night."

"He sure doesn't look so tough." Renamon said.

"Yeah, how'd a wuss like you becom a Shadow Striker?" Carl asked

Demyxmon just acts all scared.

"I bet this chump can't even fight." Rika said.

Then that got Demyxmon's attention, "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." He said waving a finger.

Then as the Digimon got into their battle stances, Demyxmon turns around, looking worried.

"Ohhh, I told them they were sending the wrong guy for this job." He said to himself.

"What's with this goon?" Takato asked.

"Just remember what Xaldinmon said, the Shadow Strikers are not real Digimon." DarkMagicianmon

"Right, meaningless data." Henry said

Demyxmon turned around again at that comment.

"Oh, we do to have real data! Don't be mad…"

"You can'trick us that easily chump!" Rika said

Demyxmon turned around again, and puts on a different face.

"Silence human!" he said, as a dome of water appears around him. He stretches his arm upto the pinnacle and the dome turns into a bubble in his hand. The bubble explodesand forms his sitar. He grabs it and spins around, pointing at them with a smirk on his face.

""What is that?" Kenta asked.

"A sitar." Flint said, " An Indian lute with a long neck and a varying number of strings."

"How very observant of you human, allow me to show you what my powers are capable of… Dance Water Dance!"

Then the water rose up from the river and they solidified into water creatures.

"Whoa, Water Warriors?" Carl asked."

"That's what they're called, remarkable aren't they?" Demyxmon asked

"They're toast." Brian said.

"Digimon attack!" DarkMagicianmon shouted as they all charged at the Water Warriors.

As Renamon threw a punch to one of them, she punched right through it.

"She punched right through it." Rika said.

"These things are made of water, they have no definite form." Flint said.

"So how do we expect to fight something made of water?" Takato asked.

"I got it!" Flint shouted, "Fire can dissolve water if at just the right temperature, and water conducts electricity, which should make Giltiamon's attack more affective.

"If it's fire you want, Guilmon can provide it for you, right boy."

"Right Takato." Guilmon assured him.

Then Takato got out a modify card, and modified it causing Guilmon's flame to increase in heat.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon shouted firing a fireball at many of the Warriors and they dissolved.

"Lightning Strike attack!" Giltiamon shouted as he shocked the remaining Warriors with his Lightning. Now Demyxmon was left alone.

"No matter, it's time to teach you insolent humans what true power is all about. Water!" he shouted as spheres of water surrounded him and he fired the water balls at them. But DarkMagicianmon deflected them with his staff.

"Not bad, but let's see how you like this." Demyxmon said as he jumped into the air and flew right toward DarkMagicianmon followed by a stream of water.

When the water hit DarkMagicianmon he was pushed back onto the ground.

"DarkMagicianmon no!" Brian shouted

Demyxmon just snickered.

"You monster!" Brian shouted as he charged at Demyxmon, as he was close to him he threw a punch at Demyxmon right in the face. Demyxmon then rubbed his face.

"Not bad." He said getting as he raised his sitar and was about to whack Brian with it, than an orange glowing sword appeared in Brian's hand, and he deflected Demyxmon's sitar.

"What's that?" Takato asked.

"The Spirit Sword." Carl said. "Another weapon Our Digimon's power supplies us with."

As Brian and Demyxmon began swash bottling with their weapons.

"Come on, kick to the beat!" Demyxmon said playing some notes on his sitar and water fired from it and soaked Brian.

Brian then ran right at Demyxmon and continued their little swordplay, Demyxmon was unaware of Flint and Carl powering up their Spirit Energy from behind Demyxmon.

"How long do you intend to keep this up, your only prolonging the inevitable." Demyxmon said.

"I'm doing exactly what I should be doing." Brian said.

"What?"

"Now guys!"

Brian jumped to the side and Demyxmon turned around and Flint and Carl fired their Spirit bombs at Demyxmon, causing him to fly backwards, but spun around so his head was heading right for Brian.

"Take this!" Brian shouted as he uppercut Demyxmon causing to fly upwards into the air. "Renamon bring him down!"

"I'm on it!" She affirmed him as she jumped higher above Demyxmon and slammed her feet down on him causing him to fall to the ground.

As he struggled to get up, DarkMagicianmon fired his Dark Magic attack at his hand causing his Sitar to fly up into the air.

"Beasts Sword!" Leomon shouted as he threw his sword like a boomerang at the Sitar splitting it into tow, and then the two halves dissolved into water.

"You broke my Sitar!"

"And now, we're going to break you in half!" Brian shouted powering up his energy into his wrists." Spirit Blast! Brian screamed as he fired a blast of Energy at Demyxmon.

The explosion cause the whole place to go up in smoke, and when it cleared, Demyxmon slumps to the ground, but then he looked at his hands and they dissolved into water and he looks devastated.

"No Way!" Demyxmon screamed and his scream faded to sobbing as he fades away into a wave of water. And as he faded away the field lifted.

"We got him." Brian said panting.

"And if there're thirteen members, than that must mean that there're twelve more left." Takato said.

"No matter how many there are, we will destroy them." Brian said with anger, which seemed to scare everyone, but then changed his face. We'll come on guys, we better head, home, battle of the bands is tomorrow, we need our rest."

"Uh right." Flint and Carl said as they raced after him followed by their Digimon.

"What was that all about?" Terriermon said.

"I don't know Terriermon." Henry said.

Meanwhile back in the Realm of Darkness, a small Dark Warrior was racing towards the dark throne room where the lead Shadow Striker was sitting.

"Master, Demyxmon has fallen in battle." The Dark Warrior said.

"Yes, I expected he would." He said.

"So then why did you send him out master?" Xaldinmon asked.

"He was merely the puppet, now I understand the boys true motivation, and any direct attempt to over power that one would fail. You there number twelve; Larxenemon." He said pointing to one of the hooded Strikers.

The Striker he was pointing to walked up to him and pulled down its hood to reveal a girl with blonde hair and two longer blonde hairpieces shaped like arch's.

You called my master." She said.

"Yes, I want you to work your charm on one of the chose one's, get them to see things our ways, can I trust you?" he asked.

"Not to worry master, I already have a target in mind." She said walking up to a cauldron and a refection of Carl appeared in the water.

The next night at Shinjuku Mall, Takato and his gang were in the crowd of people cheering on the last few competitors in the battle of the bands, while Brian Flint and Carl were offstage with other participants. Then the announcer walked on stage and took the mike.

"Well that's the final band for the competition, and now its time to pick a winner, judges have you decided yet?" he asked the three judges who all nodded.

"Fingers crossed guys.' Brian said to Flint and Carl who were crossing their fingers.

"And the winner is…" He said opening an envelope and looked at it. "The Spirit Rockers!"

At that moment Brian, Flint, and Carl raced on stage creaming and cheering with excitement, while in the crowd Takato and his friends all clapped wildly, Rika merely smiled to herself and clapped softly.

"Thank you everybody." Brian said speaking into the mike.

"Yeah, it was an honor being here." Flint said

"For our closing piece we've decided to play a song just for you." Carl said.

Then they boys got into their positions, with Brian and Carl holding their guitars, and Flint on his drum set.

"This is a song for all you dreamers out there, you know who you are." Brian said looking over at Takato and the gang.

They then began to play their music, which sounded softly at first, but the beat grew.

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer_

_Zensokuryoku de mirai mo_

_ima mo kake nukero_

_Sou boku wa ki zuitan da_

_zutto shukudai wasureteta_

_Sore wa hitotsu no nazo nazo nazo_

_"Boku wa dare nan darou?"_

_SURAIDINGU shite surimuketa_

_hiza itakutatte ne_

_Sugu tachiagaranakya_

_CHANSU wa nigete yuku wakatteru sa_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!_

_Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari_

_sore ga kotae daro_

_Dare yori tooku e tonde miseru yo_

_subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

_Chiheisen made tonde yuke_

_hane wo moratta yuukitachi_

_Tsuyoku ookiku naru tame ni_

_boku mo hashiridasou_

_Kikoete ita yo_

_KAUNTO DAUN zutto mae kara_

_Junbi wa dekiteru sa_

_ima sugu hajimeyou ZERO ni kaware!_

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!_

_Shinjirarenakya_

_mabataki shiteru setsuna ni kieru yo_

_Kokoro no hyouteki sorasazu hashire_

_subete no asu wo tsuranuite_

_repeat _

_repeat _

_Big and bigger, biggest dreamer!_

_Yume miru koto ga subete hajimari_

_sore ga kotae daro_

_Wanna be the biggest dreamer_

_Zensokuryoku de_

_mirai mo ima mo kake nukero_

Then the music faded out and the whole crowd cheered.

"Thank you Shinjuku, and goodnight!" Brian shouted as the scene faded to black.

Then the screen faded to an up close of this weeks issue of "Tokyo's hottest bands in the land" with Brian, Flint and Carl on the cover doing poses.

**(How do ya like them apples, Things are just going to keep getting better from here on in. For the Record, I don't own the song they sang)**


	5. Carl's Betrayal

**(Once again we're back and with new twists and turns waiting to be unfolded)**

It was in the afternoon already and Brian, Flint, Carl and their Digimon were in the park and Brian and Flint came over to their resting Digimon and Carl with drinks.

"Here you go guys, fresh water for all." Brian said.

"Bout time, I'm wasting away here." DarkMagicianmon complained.

As Carl got up he froze and started screaming like David Alan Grier from In the Army Now.

"GUYS THERE'S SOMETHING ON MY BACK, THERE'S SOMETHING ON MY BACK!" Carl screamed until Brian grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"THAT"S ENOUGH! There's not a something on your back." Brian said.

"Uh-uh. THERE IS SOMETHING ON MY BACK!"

"Carl, there's nothing on your back, you keep on imagining things!"

"Just look back please!" Carl complained.

"Ok." Brian said as he went around Carl and saw something was on his back it was none other than Calumon who began crawling up Carl's back and landed on top of his fro.

"Carl don't move." Flint said with caution.

"What?" Carl asked.

"Don't move."

The digimon tried holding in the chuckle until Carl felt something bouncing on his fro.

"What the." Carl said.

"You're head is so bouncy." Calumon cheered while jumping up and down.

"Say what?" Carl said as he grabbed Calumon from his head and held him. "It was you?"

"Hah, I can't believe you freaked out over that little guy." DarkMagicianmon said laughing.

"Yeah, what a joke." Flint said laughing like a maniac

"That was pretty funny." Brian said.

"So that's it… I'm one big joke to you am I?" Carl asked.

"Sorry Carl you know it's not like that." Brian said.

"Yeah man your our pal." Flint said.

"Why do I even hang out with you guys?" he asked.

"Because we're all you got, remember back in school a year ago, you gave up being a lackey to that bully Kevin Sariyama because you wanted friends "real" friends." Brian said.

"I guess your right." Carl said looking down. "I'm um gonna go head home."

"You sure man?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I need some rest."

"I'll come with you." MysticalMagemon offered.

"No need, I need some time to myself." Carl said as he walked away.

"What's with him?" Giltiamon asked.

"Beats me." DarkMagicianmon answered while shrugging his shoulders.

As Carl began walking away he already made it to downtown Shinjuku and walked down the sidewalk feeling like the odd one in a whole crowd of people.

"Is being a part of them even worth it, or was I better off where I was before." Carl wondered as he let out a sigh. "I don't know anymore.

"_Carl." A voice called out to him._

"Huh? Is someone there?" Carl asked looking around but saw no one looked as if they were addressing him. "Must've been the wind."

"_Carl."_

"Okay that's scary. Uh is anybody there?" He called out.

"_I want to meet you Carl, I want to talk to you."_

"Well okay, what do I do?"

"_Follow my voice Carl, and you will find me."_

Carl then followed the sound of the voice as is echoed in the wind running like he was a deer being pursued by a lion. He just kept running until he made it to the tunnel that Guilmon had disappeared to long ago.

"Is this where it ends?"

"_In here Carl, I'm in here?"_

"Maybe I should call the guys… Wait no, if I do that that'll only show that I'm weak, and I'm not weak. I'll check this out myself." Carl said as he ran down the tunnel and stopped in the middle of it and looked around. "Is anybody here?" he called out.

"Hello Carl, I've been expecting you." A voice said.

"Huh?"

Then a dark portal appeared and when it cleared a hooded Shadow Striker appeared.

"Shadow Striker! Al right man you picked the wrong day to mess with me!" Carl said powering up his spirit Energy.

"Calm yourself young one, I don't wish to harm you." The Striker said pulling it's hood down to reveal Larxenemon's face.

"Whoa, you're a chick?"

"Well I guess in your terms…Yes."

"A female Shadow Striker, now I've seen it all. So who are you?"

"I am Larxenemon, pleased to meet you."

"Wish I could say the same, but I don't trust anybody in black cloaks."

"Really, then who do you trust, those so-called friends of your?"

"What do you care about my friends?"

"I wouldn't consider those insensitive ones my friends."

"Well that's your opinion."

"Carl listen I only wish to talk to you because I care about you, not like those two."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is that you need friends who don't insult you, friends you can look up to, friends that respect you."

"I already have people like that."

"My poor Naïve boy, I didn't want to show you this, but I guess I probably should."

"Say what?"

Larxenemon created a viewing window and showed Carl his conversation about why he's with Brian and Flint and how they were laughing at him because how scared he was.

"Well okay, there's that, but these guys are my friends, and all the other tamers as well."

"You're only kidding yourself, I know exactly how you feel. I mean I wouldn't want to have a life like that, or even before." She said as an image of him back in school with a bunch of bullies and their leader Kevin Sariyama a white boy who looked taller than most of them.

_Flashback_

_Kevin Sariyama was giving one kid an atomic wedgie and the kid left crying._

"_Hah, man did you hear that wuss scream for mercy Carlos?" Kevin asked._

"_Yeah, real cool." Carl said a little nervous._

"_Hey, what's eating you?"_

"_Nothing it's just, why do we do this?"_

"_Do what?"_

"_Why do we bully these innocent kids?"_

"_To show them their place, their place in our society, we're bigger, badder, and stronger, and that's gives us the right to deliver justice to them."_

"_Oh ok."_

_End Flashback_

"Tragic isn't it, I wouldn't want to have friends like them or now who think I'm a loser."

"Wait a minute you're saying they think I'm a loser to?"

"Hey that's there opinion." She said as she walked over to Carl and placed her hand on one of his shoulders. "I'm not saying you're a loser Carl. I'm just saying that you deserve better." She said putting a finger under his chin and lifted his head up so their eyes could meet.

"Yeah I guess I do deserve better. But what can I do about it?"

"I have an amusing proposition for you. Join up with the Shadow Strikers and you will be accepted and treated rightfully."

"Join up with you guys, but I couldn't."

"But you can, and you must, it's your destiny."

"My destiny?"

"Yes, we understand you Carl not them."

"I guess your right, al right, from now on Carl Hiroshi is going his own way, the Shadow Striker way."

"Excellent choice, now hurry and slip into this." She said as a small black cloak about Carl's size appeared in her hands and she tosses it to him."

"Do I really have to wear this?"

"Wearing it proves you are one of us, and will amp up your power to the maximum."

"Well al right, then, you got yourself a partner."

Meanwhile and the day had come to an end and night time had already fallen; Brian and Flint were walking home.

"You think Carl's okay?" Flint asked.

"I'm sure he's fine Flint." Brian said.

"Hey look there are the guys." DarkMagicianmon said poking out of Brian's pocket.

Then they went over to Takato, Rika, Henry and their Digimon.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Brian said.

"Hi guys." Takato said but looked at them and noticed one was missing. "Where's Carl?"

"He went home hours ago." Flint answered.

"Why's that?" Henry asked.

"He seemed kinda depressed about something." Giltiamon said.

"Well we should head home, I'm sure he's waiting for us." MysticalMagemon said.

Then their Digivices started beeping.

"Uh oh, looks like trouble guys." Takato said.

"Could be another Striker." Flint said.

"Well let's get going." Rika said as she ran ahead of them and they began following her.

"Shouldn't we phone Carl?" Flint asked.

"No time for that, besides I'm sure he's got the signal to." Brian said.

They followed the signal until they made it to a digital field at the spot where Renamon fought Harpymon.

"Let's go!" Brian said as they ran in.

As they entered the field the Digimon began looking around to see if anything was there.

"I don't see anything Takato." Guilmon said.

"Neither do I." Terriermon said.

"Don't let your guard down boys. You never know what you'll find here." Renamon said.

"Well it can't be that bad." Takato said.

"Are you blind or just stupid Gogglehead?" Rika said. "We barley beat Demyxmon last time, and he was supposedly the weakest link."

"Yeah, this one could be even tougher than him." Flint said.

Then thunder stuck the ground and the Digimon leaped to the side and the tamers fell down, when they looked up they saw Larxenemon.

"Looks like we found our striker." Brian said.

"And who are you?" Henry asked.

"Me, why I'm Larxenemon; the Savage Nymph." She answered.

"She's a nymph." Takato asked.

"A fine looking one to." Flint said with googley eyes.

"Flint!" Brian said slugging his shoulder.

"Ow, what?"

"So you are the famous Tamers who defeated my brother Demyxmon, and made a fool out of Xaldinmon, I thought you'd look more powerful."

"What was that?" Renamon asked.

"You want us to show you what we're made of, because we will." Rika said.

"Very well then, I accept your challenge, but I will not be the one fighting."

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

'I have someone better in mind, please meet my new apprentice, I believe you already know him." Larxenemon said as Carl emerged from the shadows wearing the black cloak and had a sinister look on his face.

"Carl!" They all exclaimed.

"That's right." Carl said with an evil tone in his voice.

"Carl what do you think your doing over there with her?" MysticalMagemon asked.

"Isn't it obvious bud, I'm a Striker now. Number 14." Carl answered.

"Is this supposed to be a joke Carl, because we're not buying it, now take that off and get over here!" Rika shouted.

"You don't get it do ya Rika. I roll with these big dawgs now; they made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"And what was that, for power, fame, glory?" Renamon asked.

"For friends." Carl answered.

"What?" Brian and Flint asked.

"This is crazy, you have friends right here." Brian said.

"We're only friends on your account. But now I'm not a lackey just to be made fun off."

"If your talking about what happened earlier, we said we were sorry." Flint said.

"Sorry doesn't make the pain go away."

"But Carl." Takato began.

"No buts about it Takato, I made my decision, I'm with these guys now. And if you don't like it tough."

"Well if we can't talk you into it, I guess… We'll have to knock you back to your senses!" Brian shouted as he dashed towards Carl but Carl jumped up and hovered in mid-air. "Al right, if that's the way you want to play, so be it!" Brian shouted as he flew up after Carl.

While in the air Brian tried to throw a punch at Carl but he vanished.

"Where'd he go?"

"Peek-A-Boo!" Carl shouted as Brian turned around and Carl slugged him in the stomach, and Brian started falling until DarkMagicianmon used his magic to freeze him and slowly hovered him to the ground.

"Man that really hurt!" Brian said.

"Don't worry I'll get him!" Flint said as he flew up and tried attacking Carl.

"Let me show you what true power is all about. Spirit Gun!" Cark shouted firing a blast of Spirit Energy at Flint."

"Flint get out of there!" Giltiamon shouted.

"Whoa!" Flint exclaimed as he flew away from it. 'That was too close.' He thought. "Well two can play at that game. Spirit Gun!" Flint shouted firing a blast of Energy at Carl, but he lightly moved out of the way.

"You're no better than Brian, Poindexter!"

"I told you never to call me Poindexter!" Flit Yelled as he flew angrily at Carl and threw a punch at his chest, but it didn't even phase him.

"I said it because I felt like it!" Carl shouted punching Flint in the gut and threw him at Giltiamon.

"Flint are you al right?" Giltiamon asked.

"I think my guts fell to pieces." Flint said in pain.

"I have to stop him!" MysticalMagemon said as he flew up to Carl. "Carl please stop this you're my friend."

"That's all in the past MysticalMagemon."

"You forget, it is your destiny to help us and Ladyboreamon defeat the Shadow Strikers."

"Sorry but I got a new destiny now, and it doesn't include you!" Carl shouted creating a ball of Spirit Energy in his hand and blasted MysticalMagemon with it. It was so powerful MysticalMagemon fell to the ground and got back on his feet.

"We have to stop him." Rika said.

"But how, he's too powerful." Brian said.

"Maybe for you guys, but not for Renamon, go get him." Rika commanded.

"You're sure about this Rika?" Renamon asked.

"Just don't kill him, we need to knock him back to reality." She said as she modified a card and Renamon digivolved into Kyubimon.

"I'm sorry to do this Carl, but you leave me no choice." Kyubimon said he her tails began glowing. "Fox tail Inferno!" She shouted as Fireballs fired from her nine tails and were heading for Carl but he formed his Spirit Sword and deflected all nine fireballs with one blow.

"Very impressive Nine-Tailed Fox, but not that impressive!" He shouted as he fired blasts from his eyes at Kyubimon who just managed to get out of the way.

"Kyubimon!" Rika shouted.

"I'm al right Rika." Kyubimon answered.

"You should train her more better Rika, but who am I to tell that to a second best tamer like you."

"What do you mean second best!" Rika yelled in a fit of rage.

"You know, no matter how hard you try, you'll never be as best as Ryo." He said laughing maniacally

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Rika shouted with clenched fists. "No more Mrs. Nice girl, Kyubimon finish him.

"Wait, let me do it." Brian said.

"What?" Rika asked.

"This is between me and him Rika, I gotta do this." Brian said as he got out his spirit sword and flew up and began sparing with Carl in a little sword play, as their swords clashed with each other they tried pushing each other back but soon enough they both knocked each others swords out of their hands, and Carl blasted Brian and he skidded across the ground leaving a trail of torn up cement.

"Oh bogus." Brian said. As he tried to gather his Spirit Energy, Carl pointed his Spirit Sword at Brian's neck.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Carl said.

"Carl no!" MysticalMagemon shouted.

"You can't do this man." Flint cried.

"You don't belong with them." Takato said.

"You're a tamer." Henry said.

"Yeah our friend." MysticalMagemon said.

"Sorry I got new friends." Carl said as his sword powered up with energy, but just before he was about to blast Brian he smiled happily… "PHYSCHE!" Carl shouted as he turned and fired the blast from his Spirit Sword and Larxenemon causing her to skid across the ground.

"What do you think you are doing!" She shouted.

"Man you striker s are so gullible." Carl said, '"Did you really think I would pledge my loyalties to you Cloak wearing Slime balls?"

"You dare betray us, you will pay for that!" She yelled as power began gathering into her fists and she let loose a blast of thunder at Carl.

"Batter Up!" Carl shouted as he deflected all the Thunder back at Larxenemon, causing her to fall down on her back.

As Carl floated back down besides his friends Larxenemon got back up and created a portal.

"You'll pay for your deception traitor." She said.

"How can I be a traitor I was barley even with you." Carl said.

"Someday Carl, you will pay for that." She said entering the portal and the field lifted, and they were looking at the night.

"Carl you al right." MysticalMagemon asked.

"Never better." He answered.

"What was all that about." Takato asked.

"Yeah, you gave us quite a scare there." Terriermon said.

"I decided to get on the Shadow Strikers good sides by pretending to join them, and they bought it, hook line and sinker."

"Yeah, but why'd you have to be so rough?" Brian asked while rubbing his chest.

"I had to make it seem convincing."

"And what about the evil smile, laughing, and voice?" Flint asked.

"That I was in the moment."

"So you planned all this?" Rika asked.

"True to, although… I was deeply hurt at the comment you two made about me earlier today." Carl said to Brian and Flint.

"Carl you're our friend, we would never mean anything like that about you, unlike your old gang, we actually care about you." Brian said.

"Yeah, your one of the greatest friends I ever had." Flint said.

"And I wouldn't want any other human for a partner." MysticalMagemon said.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Carl said.

"So we cool?" Brian asked as him and Flint hold out their fists waiting for Carl to pound it.

"Carl simply smiled, "Frosty." Carl said pounding it.

"Are you going to take that off now?" Henry asked.

"Oh right." Carl said as he threw the black cloak off and it vanished into thin air.

"So Carl, did you really mean when you said about me being second best?" Rika asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Uh." Carl trailed off.

"Well, did you?" Rika said waiting impatiently for an answer.

"I think I hear my moms calling me, later!" Carl said as he flew up high into the air and flew home.

"Hey you get back here, oh man next time I see you Car Hiroshi you are so gonna get it!" She shouted into the air.

"Don't worry Rika." Brian said.

"Huh?"

"We'll make sure he receives the maximum punishment." Flint said

"Hmm… See that you do… Poindexter!" She said.

"Hey!" He shouted and they all began laughing.

Meanwhile back in the Dark Palace Larxenemon stumbles her way to the thrown where the master and Xaldinmon were waiting.

"Back so soon Larxey?" Xaldinmon.

"Shut it!" She shouted

"And you thought I was bad when I fought the humans, you were even worse."

"I SAID SHUTE UP!"

"SILENCE!" The Master boomed.

"Larxenemon, what happened." He asked.

"The boy somehow saw through my plan, and only pretended to want to join us."

"Interesting." The master said.

"What do you mean?" The other boy has strong will power, which makes it all the more to want to beat them, but you've had your chance, now I need two different ones, Numbers five and six, come forth." He commanded and then two hooded striker came forth and bowed to him.

"You called master?" They asked.

"Yes, tomorrow go to the Human World and show no mercy to the humans."

"Acknowledged." They said and they walked off.

"You two are dismissed for now." He ordered to Xaldinmon and Larxenemon and they both left going their separate ways.

As Larxenemon went down the dark hall she saw one of the strikers with it's hood down, he had green eyes, and spiky red hair.

"Well, looks like you got off easy with the boss huh?" He asked.

"What do you want Axelmon?"

"Nothing really, just wondering how your doing."

"I'm fine Axelmon now leave me alone." She said as she walked off.

'These humans are smarter than we thought, maybe even smart enough to stop us.' Axelmon thought

**(Once again we end this with the bad guys planning, what will the tamers do when the next two Strikers appear. Find out Next time. And did any of you think Carl was really going to betray them?)**


	6. Magician's take it to the max

**(Here we are with chapter 5, here you'll meet more new characters and some new forms)**

Over at the apartment of Yamaki and Riley, Yamaki is working on his laptop when Riley and Tally walk in.

"Working on another project involving Digimon Yamaki?" Riley asked him.

"Not quite." He answered, "The last few wild ones that have bio-merged have been showing strange signs unlike the normal ones, so I managed to use satellite imagery to find their locations and I managed to find one of the latest sightings, and look what had came up." He said typing in some stuff and a Digital image of Brian, Flint, Carl, and their Digimon fighting Demyxmon.

"Sir, who are those three boys?" Tally asked.

"That's exactly what I thought until I ran a image search of these boys through many school records, and this came up." Yamaki said opening up a file labeled "Sarisashi Jr. High records" and opened the records on the three.

"The first one with the spiky hair is Brian. K; he got a lot of popularity at his school for voted class president, and has talent for singing and dancing and values his hair." He said and then clicked on Flint's profile.

"The boy with glasses is Flint Horizaku, President of their schools Chess club, and journalist for their schools newspaper. Has had straight A's ever since he started Jr. high, and was once offered a scholar at Sukoshi University, but turned it down for some reason." He then opened up Carl's profile.

"And the black one is Carl Hiroshi; Running back of their football team, and once had discipline problems with school but had changed his attitude after awhile."

"Do you think these boys might have some sort of connection with the others?" Riley asked.

"That's exactly what we're going to find out."

Hours later we see the gang talking over by Guilmon's hut.

"That was some battle last night guys." Takato said

"Yeah, things are really getting out of hand with these Strikers." Henry.

"No kidding, I almost joined them." Carl said.

"Well we can't give up hope." Brian said.

"He's right, as long as we stick together and hang tough we can take them." Flint said.

"But guys we may have a problem, there are thirteen of them, and we've only defeated one, that leaves Xaldinmon, Larxenemon, and ten more unknown ones." Guilmon said.

"Well that's not going to stop us, we've defeated them before back then, and we can do it again." DarkMagicianmon said.

"Momentai. We can handle them like that." Terriermon said.

"This is fine with me and Renamon, we'll take the on no matter how powerful they are." Rika said.

As they continued their conversation, Yamaki and the girls in citizen attire walked over to them.

"Mr. Yamaki, what are you doing here?" Takato asked.

"We've been monitoring the last few bio-emerging digimon, and wondered if anyone other than you all were involved in this." He said but then saw Brian, Flint, and Carl. "On second thought I guess we've already found them." He said as he walked over to them.

"By any chance you three wouldn't happen to be Brian. K, Flint Horizaku, and Carl Hiroshi?" he asked.

"Who wants to know?" Brian asked cautious.

"Yeah, you with the CIA, or something." Carl asked.

"Guys relax, Mr. Yamaki is totally legit. He helped us out several times." Takato said.

"Well if your ok with them, I guess you're ok with us." Flint said.

Then Yamaki eyed their Digimon and walked over to them.

"And these must be your Digimon." He said.

"That's right, I'm DarkMagicianmon, this is Giltiamon, and MysticalMagemon" DarkMagicianmon said introducing them.

"Now would any of you care to tell me about the recent Digimon Biomerging?" he asked.

"I will." Brian said, "The last three ones are called Shadow Strikers, they claim to be Digimon with incomplete data, so they are only half Digimon and half nothing, they control an army of what they call dark warriors. They want the data of powerful Digimon, with that kind of data they will become whole and unstoppable."

"Interesting. Henry, make sure to tell your father in case you need our help." He asked Henry.

"I'll make sure."

"And I'll make sure he makes sure." Terriermon said.

Then their Digivices started going off.

"Think it's them?" Takato asked.

"We won't know until we look." Rika said, and they all ran off leaving behind Yamaki.

"Good luck kids." Yamaki said to himself.

As they ran through the park they found the digital field right in the middle of it.

"A Shadow Striker appearing in the middle of the day, normally we'd catch them at nighttime." Kenta wondered.

"Don't let them fool ya man." Kazu began, "They may be creatures of darkness, but they still can appear during day."

"Well let's see what we're up against." Brian said as they charged in there.

As they entered they looked around and saw nothing yet until they saw a dark portal open up and two Strikers came out, they both pulled down their hoods to reveal one of them had brownish red hair, and the other one had silvery hair with longs strands covering the side of his face.

"Well looky here, these must be the humans who had vanquished our follower Demyxmon." The brown haired one said to the other.

"And one of them had made a fool of Xaldinmon and Larxenemon." The other said.

"Just our luck, two Strikers?" Kazu said.

"We've never fought two at the same time before." Guilmon said.

"No matter Guilmon we'll stop them." Renamon said.

"Well before we go into a throw down here, please who are the two of you?" Flint asked.

"I am Lexaeusmon; The Silent Hero." The brown-haired one said.

"And I am Zexionmon; The Cloaked Schemer." The other one answered.

"A Silent Hero, and a Schemer, man they'll call themselves anything won't they?" Carl asked.

"Don't provoke them Carl." Henry said.

"Carl? You're the Carl that Larxenemon attempted to deliver to our side?" Lexaeusmon asked.

"So what of it?" Carl asked.

"She was a fool to think she could actually turn a Spirit Warrior to evil that easy." Zexionmon said.

"Enough with the small talk, let's see what you got." Rika said.

"You want to go first Zexy, or should I?" Lexaeusmon asked.

"Be my guest Lex." Zexionmon said.

"Well al right then." Lexaeusmon said stepping forward, and he held out his arm and a giant tomahawk appeared in his hand.

"A Tomahawk?" Flint said.

"A what?" Jeri asked.

"A Tomahawk is a Native American Ax." Flint said.

"Looks like we got a brainiac in the bunch, you die first." Lexaeusmon said walking towards him.

"Not if I can help it!" Giltiamon said charging at him thrusting his claw wand at him, but Lexaeusmon deflected it with his Tomahawk.

"No bad, but try this!" He said whacking his Tomahawk at Giltiamon and he flew backwards.

"Hold on!" Guardromon said flying up to catch him.

"Nice catch Guardromon." Kazu said

"Let's see him stop this, magical Strike attack!" MysticalMagemon said sending a blast towards Lexaeusmon, but he created a rock wall in front of him and the blast was deflected.

"He created a stone wall." Henry said.

"Got that right human." Lexaeusmon replied.

""I don't think we'll be able to handle him like this, let's do it guys." Takato said.

"Right!" Rika and Henry said As they digivolved their Digimon.

"Let's see that stone wall stand up against this, Gargo Laser!" Gargomon fired his blasts at the wall crumbling it to pieces, but even though the wall broke Lexaeusmon still deflected most of the blasts with his Tomahawk.

"Nice try Rabbit boy, but I'm always one step ahead, Seismic Strike!" Lex shouted striking the ground with his Tomahawk and a fissure in the ground headed for Gargomon knocking him off his feet.

"Whoa, that was quite a shake." Gargomon said lying on the ground.

"I'll stop him" Kyubimon said running at him. "Fox Tail Inferno!" Then the fireballs from her tails flew right at Lex and was pushed back over to Zexionmon.

"Tag me!" Lex said holding out his hand waiting to be tagged.

"I'm in!" Zexionmon said tagging Lexaeusmon and jumped into the battle. "Let's see how you can handle me."

"Oh just watch us, get him Growlmon!" Takato shouted and Growlmon charged at Zexionmon.

"Pyro blaster!" Growlmon shouted blowing his flames at Zexionmon.

Zexionmon was started running at the flames approaching him.

"What's he doing?" Kenta asked.

"He's heading right for the blast." Kazu said.

"Why would he do that?" Leomon said.

"He'll only get destroyed." Jeri said.

Zexion had just ran right through the fire splitting it right down the middle until he made it to Growlmon and tackled him in the gut and Growlmon flew backwards and the kids ran away from him almost rolling over them.

"He ran through the fire like it was nothing." Brian said.

"I'll stop him!" DarkMagicianmon said flying at Zexionmon. "Dark Magic attack!" He shouted as the blast headed for Zexionmon but slid to the side and evaded it.

"He dodged it!" Brian said.

"Let's see him dodge this, Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon said launching his missiles at Zexionmon, who just swapped them away using only his arm. "Well that didn't work out how I planned it."

"Leomon do something." Jeri pleaded.

"I'm on it Jeri, Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouted firing his blast at Zexionmon but he back flipped and his feet kicked the blast into the air.

"There's no way we can take him on like this, let's amp it up again." Takato said to Rika and Henry who got out cards that transformed into a blue card.

"Digi Modify! Matrix Digivolution Activate!" They said.

The WarGrowlmon, Taomon, and Rapidmon charged into battle against Zexionmon.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon fired his blasts at Zexion and he flew back, and when he turned he saw he was flying right into Taomon who just whacked him and he fell to the ground.

"I got to get up." He said.

"How 'bout a kick start!" Rapidmon said kicking him and he flew backwards and landed on his back.

"Zex I'm coming!" Lexaeusmon said running to help him but was blocked by DarkMagicianmon, Giltiamon, and MysticalMagemon.

"You're not going anywhere bub." DarkMagicianmon said.

"Let's finish him off!" Rika said

"Guys combine your power so we can defeat him!" Henry shouted.

Then WarGrowlmon started glowing Red, Taomon glowed Blue, and Rapidmon glowed Green. They then charged at Zexionmon.

"Trinity Burst!" They shouted firing their blast at Zexionmon, but Zexionmon held out his arm and Lexaeusmon was pulled over to him and Zexionmon held him in front of him like a shield.

"What are you doing Zex?" He asked.

"You're taking the ball for me!" He replied

Then the blast hit Lexaeusmon and the explosion caused a cloud of smoke to fill the air, and when the smoke cleared they looked and saw Zexionmon looking down at Lexaeusmon who was dissolving.

"Why Zex, why'd you do it?" Lex asked him.

"Nothing personal Lex, but I didn't want to go just yet, give my regard to Demyxmon when you see him." Zexionmon said.

"You'll pay for this traitor!" Lexaeusmon said before he vanished forever.

"You destroyed your own fellow member, what kind of creature are you?" Henry asked.

"The kind that's gonna finish you off, he said as he created a ball of energy in his hand and threw it at WarGrowlmon and the other two ultimate Digimon.

"WarGrowlmon!"

"Rapidmon!"

"Taomon!"

"I can't move!" Taomon said.

"Neither can I." Rapidmon said.

"What can we do guys, he's too powerful for us" Carl said.

"Don't act like that Carl, we've gotta believe we can win." Brian said.

"That's right believe!" Flint said.

"You're right!" Carl said.

Then their cards started glowing and they drew the Blue Card from their decks.

"Al right guys let's use them!" Brian said as the readied their Blue Cards.

"DIGI-MODIFY! MATRIX DIGIVOLTUION ACTIVATE!" They said in unison

Unknown to them Calumon came in and his forehead glowed.

'Matrix Crystal activate!' he thought.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"DarkMagicianmon Digivolve to… DarkPaladinmon!"

"Giltiamon Digivolve to… EmeraldSagemon!"

"MysticalMagemon Digivolve to… DarkSorcerermon!"

(DarkPaladinmon looks like the Dark Paladin from Yu-Gi-Oh, EmeraldSagemon looks like the Chaos Command Magician, and DarkSorcerermon looks like the Sorcerer of Dark Magic (From the Yu-Gi-Oh movie))

"Whoa!" The three warriors said in unison.

"They're beautiful." Jeri said.

"Who are they?" Kenta said.

"DarkPaladinmon, ultimate level, special attack Lightning Blitz!" Rika said looking at her D-Arc

"EmeraldSagemon, ultimate level, special attack Magical Shock!" Henry said.

"And DarkSorcerermon, ultimate level, special attack, Chaos Blast!" Takato said.

"What three more ultimates?!" Zexionmon asked in disbelief.

"Believe it Zex. Guys finish him!" The Warriors said.

Then the three ultimate Magician Digimon fired their most powerful attacks at Zexionmon and he dissolved in the blast screaming in pain until he vanishes completely.

"Yay!" Calumon cheered.

"We got him." Brian said.

"We really got him." Carl said.

"You guys were awesome." Takato said.

"Yeah, not bad for a bunch of warriors." Rika said.

Then the field lifted up and the were ready to leave until they heard clapping, and they turned to see none other than Axelmon leaning on a tree.

"Al right humans fight, fight, fight!" Axelmon said throwing punches in midair.

"Oh great another Striker." Takato said.

"Fighting two was bad enough but now three?" Henry asked.

"Hey, have you been watching us this whole time?" Rika asked.

"Bingo!" he answered, "My names Axelmon, got it memorized?" He said pointing to his head, "A-X-E-L-M-O-N."

"We can spell dude, we're not retarded." Carl said.

"Big mouth coming from a human like you." Axelmon said.

"Have you come here to fight or talk all day?" Rika asked.

"More like observe, you kids got a lot of talent having to destroy three of us, and humiliate two of us." He said.

"You impressed?" Flint asked.

"Very much. But be on your guard humans, the rest of us will come at you from anywhere." He said.

"Thanks for the tip I think." Brian said.

"Well, your name is Brian right?" Axelmon asked.

"So what?"

"Not to judge people by first appearance, but… You remind me of a close friend of mine."

"Close Friend, who?" Brian asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Axelmon said fading back to his portal.

"Guys, I think maybe we got a bigger problem than just Xaldinmon and Larxenemon." Takato said.

"You think?" Terriermon said.

"Brian, you al right?" DarkPaladinmon asked.

"I'm fine." He replied, 'I'm like a friend of Axelmon's?' he thought.

Meanwhile back in the Shadow Palace, we see Axelmon talking with Larxenemon and Xaldinmon.

"Why didn't you stick around and teach those humans a lesson?" Xaldinmon asked.

"I didn't want to get my hands dirty." He replied.

"Well next time you better make sure you fight them, because the master will not allow you to wander around the human world without his orders." Larxenemon said.

"And if you dare attempt to do anything foolish like Zexionmon, you will suffer the same fate." Xaldinmon said.

"Not to worry." He said walking off.

Axelmon walked through the halls until he made it to the balcony where the shortest hooded Shadow Striker was looking out it.

"Hey buddy how're you doing?" Axelmon asked him.

"I'm fine Axelmon." He replied.

"So have you heard the news about numbers five and six?" Axelmon asked.

"Of course, and the master said it will soon for me to have to fight them and I must be prepared when the time comes." He said.

"Aren't you worried, what if you fade into darkness like the others?" Axelmon asked him.

"It wouldn't matter, it's not like anyone would miss me anyway." He said.

"That's not true." Axelmon said, "I would."

"Well I feel so much better." He said with a hint of sarcasm and he walked off leaving Axelmon looking at him with worry.

'The poor kid.' Axelmon thought.

**(Once again I've finished this chapter, don't miss the next chapter where the next Shadow Striker goes after our prodigy Flint.)**


	7. Hospital under seige

**(Well it may have been awhile but I've been busy with my parodies, here you will see some crazy scenes but don't get scared.)**

Over at the warrior's apartment, they were in Brian's room going over some strategies. Flint was showing them a board containing pictures of the shadow Strikers.

"Al right, we've clearly beaten and destroyed three of them, but three more we know still exist along with seven more." Flint said showing them the diagram.

"And one of them is bound to be their leader." Brian said.

"And the more we face the more powerful they are." DarkMagicianmon added.

"Well no matter, we'll just lay it on them straight gangsta to the max." Carl finished.

"A strange way of putting it Carl, but agreed." MysticalMagemon said.

"Yes, now I've drawn up some battle plans I'd like us to go over and…" Flint began but was cut off and he began straining and he collapsed on the floor moaning on pain.

"Flint, you al right buddy?" Brian asked.

"Speak to us Flint!" Giltiamon asked worriedly

"IT HURTS, IT HURTS!" Flint screamed holding onto the lower left side of his stomach.

""Carl get his parents, don't worry man, you're gonna be al right." Brian comforted Flint.

Flint vision began to get blurry even though he was wearing his glasses and soon enough he blacked out. But then he started hearing voices, voices calling his name telling him to wake up. Flint's vision became blurry again, and realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He looked and found them on a table next to him, so he put them on and he saw his fellow tamers gathered around him.

"So you finally woke up huh?" Rika asked.

"Wha- where am I?"

"The hospital." Takato answered.

"Whoa, my heads spinning, how long have I been out guys?"

"Glad you ask, you've been out for three days straight." Carl answered.

"WHAT, THREE DAYS STRAIGHT!" Flint snapped.

"CARL!" the tamers scolded him.

"I'm kidding, you've only been out for a few hours, jeez can't you guys take a joke?"

"Not at a time like this." Henry said.

"Well what happened to me?"

"Not to worry, the doctors said it was all your appendix." Jeri said.

"Luckily they were able to squeeze in the operation, it was done in no time flat." Kenta said.

"Well that's a relief."

"However, your still in no condition to leave this place until the end of the week." Giltiamon said.

"The end of the week!?" Flint snapped, "You mean I have to stay here for another four days?"

"Hey it's for the best." Takato said.

"But what about the Shadow Strikers, won't you guys?" he began but was cut off by Carl.

"Hey don't worry dawg, we can handle them."

"Yeah, what's important is that you get your rest." Takato said.

"I guess so." Flint said with a sigh.

Then they heard footsteps and DarkMagicianmon, and the other magician digimon disappeared, and the nurse walked in.

"Ok kids, Mr. Horizaku needs his rest."

"Al right take it easy Flint." Brian said hugging him.

"We'll be back tomorrow to see ya." Carl hugged him.

Soon enough they all said their goodbyes and they left, and Flint got comfortable on his bed.

'This may not be so bad.' He thought as he went to sleep.

Many hours had passed and night fell over at the hospital, most of the workers had gone home and many were still wandering the halls, while all the patients were asleep including Flint. Inside his room he slept there peacefully without a care in the world, until a dark portal appeared and a Shadow Striker walked out of it, this new one had long grayish hair, an eyepatch over his right eye, and a scar on his left cheek. He looked around and saw Flint, and knew this was the perfect opportunity.

'Easy picking.' He thought as he walked closer to Flint.

As his shadow loomed over Flint, he suddenly realized someone was with him, so he slowly opened his eyes and when he noticed the Striker right in front of him he sat straight up in his bed and started shaking.

"Sorry if I woke you kid." He said.

"Who-who are you?" Flint asked with fear.

"You may call me Xigbarmon; the Freeshooter." He answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why else, my fellow strikers told me about you Digimon Tamers, and I decided to check them out myself. And to my surprise I find one stuck in this place, that makes you my first pick of tonight."

"HELP I'M BEING ATTACKED!" Flint yelled as loud as he can.

"I'm afraid it won't do you any good to yell boy, no one can possibly hear you."

"I can try, HELP, HELP, SOMEONE HELP!"

Meanwhile Renamon was not to far from the hospital was walking on top of telephone lines monitoring the streets until she heard a cry.

"HELP, HELP, SOMEONE HELP!"

"That sounds like Flint, he's in trouble, I have to help him." She said to herself as she headed for the hospital.

While back at the hospital Xigbarmon was closing in on Flint.

"Prepare to breathe your last breath boy!" he said pulling out a gun arrow.

"Not so fast!"

The windows flung open and Renamon jumped into the room and stood in front of Flint's bed.

"Renamon."

"What is this?"

"If you want this boy, you have to go through me.

"Hmm, I like them odds." He said motioning towards Renamon, while Flint got under the covers.

As Xigbarmon motioned towards Renamon she suddenly disappeared and confused him, but reappeared and slammed him onto the ground.

"You're quick." He groaned.

"You haven't seen anything yet." He said as she got below him and gave him an upward kick in the jaw.

He then regrouped and created a portal, "I'm not done with you yet." He said entering it and it vanished.

Renamon then went over to Flint, "Flint are you al right?" she asked him as he slowly came out from under the covers.

"Is-is he gone?"

"Don't worry he's gone for now."

"Thank god!"

"Are you sure you're al right?"

"I will be for now."

"This is very bad, he could've had you."

"I know, I know." He said panting, but regained his composure. "Renamon listen to me, tomorrow when Rika wakes up, tell her to call up the guys, and get them down here, hopefully visiting hours would start."

"I'll do what I can." She said heading for the window and began to jump from rooftop to rooftop. 'This is getting out of hand, now they're attacking Flint who is now vulnerable.' She thought.

The very next morning at the Nonaka's, Rika was enjoying breakfast with her family until Renamon came in looking worn out.

"Renamon, your back." Rika said but noticed how tired she looked. "Have you been out all night?"

"Rika, we've got trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, at the hospital, Flint was attacked by a Shadow Striker."

"A Shadow Striker?!" Rika exclaimed.

"I know, call everyone and get them down there."

"Right!" Rika said heading for the door.

"Rika where are you going?" he mom asked.

"One of my friends is in trouble mom I have to help him." She said heading out.

"But Rika." Her mom began but was cut off by her grandma.

"Let her go Rumiko, it's clear that she has a friend that needs protection. We must respect that."

"You're right."

Rika was running down the streets while on her Cellphone, "Come on pick up, hey Brian it's Rika, listen you and Carl have to get down to the hospital right away, Flint was attacked by a Striker last night." She said but then heard mumbled shouting coming from the other line, "Brian calm down just get down there, me and the others will meet you there, ok bye."

Rika then called up the other guys and soon enough they all met up with Brian and Carl at the hospital, trying to keep it together they asked to see Flint, luckily they said yes and they went down to his room and opened the door to see he was awake.

"Flint!" They cried.

Flint looked over and saw them in the door way, "Oh, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

They went over and hugged him and Giltiamon came out of Brian's pocket and hugged him the most.

"Flint are you ok?" Giltiamon asked.

"Well I am now."

"What happened last night?" Takato asked.

"Well I was sleeping and next thing I knew I woke up and a Shadow Striker was right in front of me."

"Any idea who he is?" Terriermon asked.

"He calls himself Xigbarmon, and boy that guy is one tough customer."

"How'd you manage to survive?" Kazu asked.

"Well if Renamon hadn't showed up, I would've been toast."

Giltiamon then turned to Renamon and bowed his head to her, "Thank you Renamon for protecting my partner."

"No problem." She replied.

"But we still got a problem guys, he's gonna come back tonight, and I'm not safe here."

"You may not be able to fight, but that doesn't mean we can't give him a good smack down on him." Carl said.

"I highly doubt there going to let us stay in here after hours Carl." Rika said.

Flint then thought for moment but then spoke up, "I know what to do guys, here's the plan." He said as they huddled around him.

Then when nighttime came over at the hospital we see inside Flint's room no one was there except for Flint under the covers. Then a portal appeared and Xigbarmon emerged from it, he surveyed the scene and looked at the bed and the bulge beneath it.

"I got you now kid." He said heading for the bed chuckling and he pulled the covers off to reveal Flint was under it but a bunch of pillows, "What, is this a joke? Where could that little runt be?"

Then he froze and listened closely and heard wheels squeaking rapidly and he knew he was still in the hospital. Meanwhile down the halls, Brian and Carl were pushing Flint on a stretcher down the hall.

"I think he heard us Flint, don't worry we're almost there." Brian said.

"Guys could you slow down I think I'm gonna be sick!"

"This is no time for vomiting Flint!" Carl said.

Then they could feel a wind blowing down them and Xigbarmon flew above them and landed in front of them.

"You boys aren't going anywhere." He said.

"Actually we are." Carl said.

"In fact, we're going up and out, hit it DarkMagicianmon!" Brian shouted as DarkMagicianmon appeared and transported them away.

"Up and out huh?" Xigbarmon said to himself as he created a portal to the roof, he entered and came out on the roof to see he was surrounded by WarGrowlmon, Rapidmon, Taomon, Leomon, Guardromon, DarkMagicianmon, Giltiamon, and MysticalMagemon.

"Al right guys, let him have it!" Takato shouted.

"Atomic Blaster!" WarGrowlmon shouted blasting Xigbarmon who just barely evaded the blasts.

"Enough of this Childs play!" He said as his Gun arrows appeared in his hands, "Arrow Barrage!"

Then hundreds of arrow projectiles fell from the sky and were heading right for them.

"Taomon, do your thing!" Rika shouted.

"Thousand Spells!" Taomon shouted sending hundreds of spell stickers from her sleeve and they deflected the arrows.

"Let me give it a shot, Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon shouted firing two missiles that blew up in Xigbarmon's face.

'I shoulda seen that coming!' he thought.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

Then Leomon's blast hit Xigbarmon, and Guardromon's missiles exploded when they hit him. Feeling weakened Xigbarmon started to collapse.

"I'm not going to loose this way!" he shouted.

"To late, you already have. Now Brian!" Flint shouted.

"Here I come!" Brian's voice was heard.

Xigbarmon tried to turn around but when he did Brian had pierced his body with his spirit sword, and he began to feel the pain. After Brian pulled his sword out he leaped over him and landed by his friends and they watched as he slowly faded away.

"Hmm, not bad humans." Xigbarmon said straining, "By the way, you with the sunglasses." He said pointing to Brian.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you know you kinda remind me a lot like _the kid_."

"What?" They asked.

"The kid, what are you talking about?" Brian demanded.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know." He said right before he faded away.

"Hey wait, drat he's already gone."

"Well guys we got him, I think I should have no problem here anymore." Flint said.

"Well that's good, let's get him back to his room." Giltiamon said as they teleported him back to his room, and they vanished as the nurse came in to check on Flint, only to see he was sleeping like a baby.

And after that the guys went home, and Brian was seen out on his balcony while DarkMagicianmon and Carl looked at him worriedly.

"Hey dawg you al right?"

"I'm fine Carl, it's just that, I wonder what Xigbarmon meant when he said I remind him of the kid. What kid could he be talking about, another Shadow Striker?"

"Who knows, but we can't worry about that now we need our sleep." Carl said heading back in.

"Yeah I guess your right." Brian agreed heading in.

4 days later-

After four day of Flint remaining in the hospital he was finally released. He walked out of the hospital back in his clothes and took a deep breath, "Ah fresh air, I missed it, well better head for the hangout." He said as he flew off heading for the park, some of the other patients looked out the window and we're surprised but couldn't believe they saw a flying boy.

Meanwhile over by the park the guys we're waiting for Flint.

"Man where is he?" Rika asked impatiently.

"Relax Rika, I'm sure he'll get here." Takato said.

"Yeah, our homey genius wouldn't fink out on us the day of his release." Carl said.

"Hey look up there." Kenta said pointing to the sky and Flint soared down and stuck his hand into the lake as he flew across it and landed by the guys.

"How ya doing buddy?" Giltiamon asked.

"Never better."

"It's great to have ya back Flint." Brian said patting Flint on the back.

"It's great to be back."

"Now that the team back together again we can concentrate on fighting the Shadow Strikers." Henry said.

"And we may not know who this kid is that Xigbarmon told us of, but I can't wait to meet him and beat him." Brian said.

Then they all raised their hands and cheered.

**(And there it is, things will be getting a lot more interesting here, so leave a review if you wish, just no flames al right!)**


	8. THIS STORY'S CANCELLED!

Alright that's it, what's wrong with this? I know I've been wrapped up in parodies and crossovers before but give me the benefit will ya, this is a fic I have t actually think and work on, my crossovers and parodies were written for me, and they're easy to memorize, I haven't had a bloody review for this Fic ever since King Eagle made that nagging comment about how I wrote it, and that really ticked me off. I don't wanna just be a writer of Crossovers, Parodies, and Lemons, I wanna write action fics for Digimon to, but I can't unless I'm encouraged to, and I can't be encouraged if I don't get a review, come on guys, give me some credit, I love Digimon, and always dreamed what I would be like if I was in it. And this reflects about what I would be in season three. I'm sorry I just had to get this out of me, but if you refuse to review this anymore than I'll get rid of it. I just can't believe the ones who reviewed this quickly lost all interest in it.


	9. Friend or Foe

**(Guess what, I'm not canceling, after getting reviews about not to, I will continue!!!)**

We see Brian sleeping in his bed tossing and turning like he was having a bad dream, and he was. Deep in his subconscious he wakes up wearing his clothes, while lying on top of platform with the floor made out of glass that make up church windows.

"Huh, where am I?" He looks around as sees no one, "DarkMagicianmon, Flint, Carl, Anyone?!" He called.

Brian continued to look around until he felt someone else's presence, so he quickly turned around, and a dark portal appeared, and a hooded Shadow Striker the same height as Brian appeared.

"A Shadow Striker?"

Then two Spirit Swords appeared in the possession of the Hooded Striker.

"Spirit Swords?"

The Striker began running at Brian, but he quickly formed his Spirit Sword and blocked the Strikers attack.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Someone who resides in darkness." The striker responded but suddenly knocked backwards by Brian.

'His voice sounds familiar.' Brian thought, "You can't possibly be a Spirit Warrior are you?"

"Spirit Warrior?… I was born from one actually."

"You what?"

"Tell me, why'd it have to be you?"

He runs at Brian, scraping the Spirit Swords on the ground with a screech, sending up sparks. He attacks Brian, but Brian manages to dodge it. Brian just manages to block one of the swords and knocks it away. The other sword strikes upward, but is also parried. Downward again, more blocking from Brian. The Striker jumps into the air, spins and lands on his feet. He jumps at Brian, who leaps to dodge, but is hit by one of the swords and thrown up in the air. The Striker jumps up towards him. Brian flips upside down and blocks both Swords, then flies to his feet on the floor. The figure watches from above for a few seconds.

"So that's why, you are the only one who is capable of defeating me."

"What?"

The Striker glided down and tackled Brian and they both rolled around wrestling on the ground until Brian kicked the Striker off him.

"You're finished Striker, Spirit Blast!" Brian shouted as he blasted the Striker with his Energy.

The Striker fell to the ground and slowly began dissolving away and Brian looked down at him.

"You know, you make a good other." The Striker said as he vanished.

"What?"

Suddenly the whole place began caving in, but Brian didn't seem to care.

"What's happening to me?!!!!" Brian yelled as the scene faded away and Brian woke up in his bed gasping.

Brian surveyed the scene and saw he was back in his room, and noticed micro DarkMagicianmon sleeping on a dresser. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 10:00 A.M.

"Oh great I slept in!" He said hoping out of bed and going into his closet and coming out in his original attire, "DarkMagicianmon wake up let's go!"

"What, huh?" DarkMagicianmon asked rubbing his eyes.

"Come on let's get going."

DarkMagicianmon hopped into Brian's pocket and he opened up his balcony window and flew off.

Meanwhile Flint, Carl and their Digimon were sitting around in a quiet place by the park having some sodas from a cooler. They were waiting impatiently for Brian until Rika and Renamon came by.

"Hey guys, where's Brian?" Rika asked.

"God knows where." Carl replied.

"He was suppose to meet us here an hour ago, I don't get it Carl why don't we just go back and see if he's awake?"

"And what waste all our waiting on him just to check on him, no way Brainiac."

"Well boys, looks like your waiting has paid off." Renamon said.

They wondered what she meant until they saw Brian flying down towards them and landed on the ground.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late."

"Where in God's name have you been boy?" Carl asked.

"I over slept, toss me a drink."

Flint opened the cooler and tossed Brian a drink.

"What could've caused you to oversleep?" Rika asked.

"If you must know, I had Shadow Strikers in my nightmares."

"You what?" Flint asked.

"It's bad enough we're fighting the Shadow Strikers, now you're dreaming 'bout them?" Carl asked.

"I only dreamt of one, and I'm not sure it was a dream, it was like he was trying to contact me."

"Contact you?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah, you think the Strikers can do that?" He asked and everyone just shrugged their shoulders. "Anyway, the one thing I can't figure out what he said was "You make a good other.""

As Brian continued to talk more about what happened, later on Brian, Flint and Carl were wandering around the city trying to find something to do.

"Guys what do we do now?" Flint asked.

"I don't know brother, but I'm hopin' we find something to do before I loose it."

"Chill Carl, we got plenty of time before we can head home, so let's make the most of what we can do."

Suddenly their D-Arcs went off.

"Well guys, let's find out who it is."

"You're not scared Brian?"

"Should I be Flint, we're used to this by now."

So without questions the three began tracing the source over to a construction site where they met Takato, Rika, and Henry.

"Well guys shall we?" Takato asked.

"That's what we're here for Gogs." Carl replied.

They entered the field and looked around and finally saw Xaldinmon.

"Xaldinmon!"

"So you do remember me."

"How can we forget, the first one we ever fought, who fled instead of accepting defeat." DarkMagicianmon said.

"Well you'll be happy to know this time I'm staying with a fight." He said as he readied his six lances.

"Let's do it guys!" Brian shouted as Guilmon, Renamon, Terriermon, and the Magician Digimon digivolved to their ultimate forms.

"Let's see if you can handle us now." Rapidmon said.

"Try me."

"Al right, Tri Beam!" Rapidmon fired his beam at Xaldinmon but only to be blown away by his lances.

"Try this, Thousand Spells!" Taomon launched stickers at Xaldinmon and blew up in his face.

"That really tickled."

"Nothing seems to work." Henry said.

"Then let's combine our powers, let him have it!" Brian shouted as all six of their Digimon fired their most powerful attacks at Xaldinmon.

"Hah, I feel nothing." He said but soon felt a pain, "What, what is happening, Nooooo!!!!!!!" Xaldinmon began dissolving.

"We won?" Flint asked.

"Looks that way." Carl said.

"You kids are progressing quite well." A voice said.

They turned around and saw Axelmon.

"Axelmon!"

"So you did have my name memorized, I was beginning to worry."

"What're you doing here?" Henry asked.

"You wanna fight now?" Rika asked.

"Relax, I have no intention of fighting you."

"Why's that?" Brian asked.

"I have to reason to fight you, only my ex-boss does."

"Ex-Boss?" Flint asked.

"Does that make you a solo Shadow Striker?" Takato asked dumbly.

"In a way yes, and I've got some information you wouldn't want to pass up."

"Axelmon." A voice called out.

They looked and another Shadow Striker with long silver blue hair and an "X" scar on his face.

"Uh-oh!" Axelmon vanishes.

"He's gone." WarGrowlmon said.

"Humans, do not trust Axelmon, he is no longer acting in our best interest."

"And you are?" Carl asked.

"Saixmon; The Lunar Diviner."

"And why should we listen to you?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, you're a Shadow Striker!" Flint added.

"You're not even a real Digimon." Rika finished.

"True, we aren't real Digimon, but we do know what it's like to be real, that's what makes us unique. If you humans are smart, heed my warning and don't meddle in our business." He then vanished.

"Well this was a productive day huh?" Carl asked the others who looked at him wondering if that was suppose to be a joke.

When nighttime came again Brian was almost afraid to sleep thinking he would nightmare about that Shadow Striker again. But he was able to make it through the night without any nightmares at all, so the next day him and his boys met up with Takato, Rika, and Henry back at the hut to discuss about what went on yesterday.

"You think we can trust him?" Flint asked.

"I don't think we can." Rika answered.

"Axelmon really did sound like he was serious about the other Strikers." Henry replied.

"That punks a Shadow Striker Henry, he's not a real digimon, they fell like their real but their not, what if he's trying to trick us like Larxenemon did to me."

"Maybe, but we can't be sure."

"So what do we do now?" Takato asked.

"I think it's best to keep an eye out for Axelmon, he might still be wandering somewhere in the city." Brian suggested.

Suddenly their D-Arcs went off.

"Could it be Saixmon?" Flint asked.

"Let's find out." Brian said as they followed the trail through a building like where IceDevimon was until they made it to the roof where a field was created. They entered the field and look around and noticed they were in some frozen Ice cave.

"Suddenly I feel like I'm reliving a horrible nightmare." Rika thought out loud.

"This one will be a nightmare you won't forget." A voice said.

"Show yourself!" Brian demanded.

Then a Shadow Striker with pale blonde hair, and carrying a large blue shield emerged from the shadows.

"Whoa, who are you?" Brian asked.

"I'm Vexenmon; The Chilly Academic."

"Chilly Academic? Man these guys need better titles." Carl whispered to Flint.

"You'll be sorry you said that!"

"You heard me." Carl cringes.

"Yes, we take our titles dearly, and will not stand by while some pitiful human mocks us!"

"I think you've suddenly got to his nasty side Carl." Brian said.

"Way to go Carl." Rika said in sarcasm.

"Now you will feel my furry, Ice Shard Barrage!" He yelled firing Icicle shards at them.

They managed to jump out of the way, but Carl felt one touch his skin.

"Man that's brisk!"

"It will be even colder next time!"

"Al right guys, let's launch every attack at him!" Takato shouted as Guilmon and Terriermon fired their blasts at Vexenmon but was blocked with his shield.

"A foolish effort, no one can penetrate my shield."

"Until now!" Carl shouted charging right at him.

Carl then took a punch to the shield but did nothing to it.

"Frozen Knuckles!" Carl shouted blowing on his knuckles to warm them.

"Pathetic human!" Vexenmon grabbed him and threw him aside.

"You're mine now!" Brian shouted as he tried to jump him but Vexenmon warped away and Brian fell on the ground, and Vexenmon appeared standing above him.

"Time to finish this."

"Brian!" DarkMagicianmon shouted.

"Come closer and this boy will perish!"

So the Digimon and Flint, and Carl lowered their offense.

"Now to finish him off!" Vexenmon was about to strike Brian but his shield was hit by a red chakram. "What the."

"I hope I'm not too late for the party Vex!" Axelmon said.

"Axelmon, you traitor!"

"What are you doing here?" Brian asked him when he got out of Vexenmon's clutches.

"You wanna talk, or you wanna kick butt?" he replied.

"You'll pay for betraying us!" Vexenmon launched himself at Axelmon, and they both grappled for a while until they fought in mid air.

"Hang on man!" Brian shouted as him and his boys charged at Vexenmon beating him up silly until he fell to the ground.

"I'm not finished!" Vexenmon shouted as he made his way to his feet showing no signs of giving up.

"I think I liked it better when he was on my side." Axelmon told the tamers.

"Felling a little regret are we?" Flint asked.

"Nah, I can handle this punk, watch this!"

He jumps into the center and focuses his energy. His chakram spin around his spouting fire. He screams, creating a gigantic torrent of flames, which obliterate the ice cavern.

"Whoa." They all said in wonder, but notice Axelmon standing above Vexenmon who was fading away.

"Wha-Why?" Vexenmon asked.

"Now you can be nothing instead of just being a digital nobody." Axelmon replied.

"You'll pay traitor." Venxenmon vanished.

Then the tamers and their Digimon approached Axelmon.

"Axelmon, we owe you a sincere apology." DarkMagicianmon said.

"What for?"

"We thought you were trying to trick us into giving up." Flint added.

"I already told you, I'm not with them anymore."

"But why?" Renamon asked.

"Al right, I'll tell you what I know." He began, "It's true that we aren't real Digimon, but there was one who did understand me and I understood him, but our master has decided he was getting too soft for his won good, so they took him and obviously manipulated him into thinking that his sole purpose is to destroy and help make the rest of us whole. I didn't want to see him go through this so I quit them and came here to warn you guys."

"So you're doing this for one of your old teammates?" Takato asked.

"More than just a teammate, he was my best friend, he always made me feel like I was real, but you know something Brian?" He asked Brian.

"What's that?"

"You make me feel like I'm real."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm certain you'll find out soon enough, anyway the point is I lost my best friend and I've got no one."

"Don't say that." Guilmon said as he went over to Axelmon and surprising everyone even his own tamer hugged Axelmon. "I can be your friend."

"Really?" Axelmon asked.

"Guilmon?" Takato asked surprised.

"We can all be your friends." Renamon said.

"Renamon?" Rika asked.

"You guys would really be my friends?"

"Of course we can." Brian said.

"Thanks guys, oh hey, you might want to take this." He said handing them a picture of a man. "This is my master, his name is Xemnasmon."

"Xemnasmon?" They asked.

"That's right."

"Well guys, looks like this guys coming home with us." Brian told his friends.

"What?" They both asked.

"Brian how do you expect us to get him into our apartment?" Flint exclaimed.

"We'll have to sneak him through the balcony."

"Good enough for me." Carl aadmitted.

"Hey Brian, can I borrow that picture?" Henry asked.

"Sure Henry, but why?"

"My dad might be able to help us find out where to find this Xemnamon."

Brian understood and handed over the picture and they all departed and Axelmon went with Brian and his other friends. Meanwhile at Henrys apartment, Henry and Terriermon walked to his dads office.

"Hey dad can you help me?"

"Sure son, what is it?"

"I have this picture of someone and I was wondering if your could hhelp me find it."

"Sure, let's have a look at that…" He forze when he saw the picture of the man.

"Dad is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you looked shocked." Terriermon said.

"Hold on." Janyu said as he opened up a file on his computed and clicked on a picture of the same exact man only a little more human in his files picture.

"Dad, why do you already have a picture of him?"

'It can't be, no it couldn't be… Xeno?' Janyu thought.

**(Just who is this Xeno (Long "E") person, and will the Tamers be able to finish the Shadow Strikers now that Axelmon is with them, don't miss enxt time, that right, I was down, BUT I'M NEVER OUT!!!!!!)**


	10. Square off: Brian vs Rinbaxmon

**(I'm back again, and this time, you get to see the main villain and his apprentice, you might be shocked, surprised, or felt it was obvious who it is.)**

During the same night, Brian entered his apartment room where his parents were just watching TV.

"Hey Brian, you're finally home." His dad greeted.

"If you're hungry there are plenty of leftovers." His mom added.

"I'm not hungry; I'm going to bed, goodnight." Brian said as he entered his room.

DarkMagicianmon then flew out of Brian's pocket and grew normal size, and they went over to his balcony window, opened it up and looked down to see Axelmon floating up till he reached the balcony.

"Man, why'd your parents have to choose such a high room?" Axelmon asked.

"They like the view." Brian replied.

"I can see why." He said looking out into the distance.

"Well come on in, and make yourself at home."

"Thanks." Axelmon walked into the room and looked at how decorative it was. "Excellent design."

"You can take my brothers bed, he doesn't live here anymore."

"Where is he?"

"Out in America, trying to find a place in life."

"I don't know, DarkMagicianmon don't you want the bed?" Axelmon asked the Magician Digimon.

"No need, I sleep in a meditating position." He replied.

"Ok with me." He said.

"Well come on guys, we better get some shut eye, hopefully by tomorrow Henry will have some answers on this Xemnasmon guy."

So all three went to sleep waiting for tomorrow, meanwhile in the Dark Palace of the Digital World, wee see the Shadow Striker Leader wandering into a room where the youngest member was waiting.

"The time has come my young one." The Leader said.

"We finally making our debut?" he asked.

"Yes, so prepare yourself, for tomorrow you shall face your greatest enemy."

"No matter, I can take him on even if I have to destroy myself to do it."

"You have such confidence, which is why I brought you into my Organization."

"And once we put them out of the picture…" the young one began.

"Then nothing will stop us from becoming whole, and dominating all Digital kind!" he finished letting out a sinister laugh.

The very next morning back in the human world we see Brian in his room eating Breakfast with DarkMagicianmon and Axelmon.

"How's it taste Axelmon?" Brian asked.

"This is about the best meal I've ever had." Axelmon said after finishing his plate.

"Brian's mom is one terrific cook." DarkMagicianmon noted.

Suddenly Brian's cell rang and he answered it.

"Somebody better be dead, hello?" he asked.

"Brian, thank goodness you're awake." Henry's voice came from the other line. "We found out more than enough about Xemnasmon, my dad wants you, Flint, Carl, and your parents over by Hypnos H.Q this afternoon."

"Hypnos H.Q, you mean those twin tower buildings?"

"Not quite there's a special meeting building not too far from it, tell your parents that our families want to speak to them."

"Does this involve me, Flint, and Carl revealing to our parents about our Digimon?"

"Yes, but it's the only way."

"Al right, we'll see ya then." He hung up.

"So where're we going exactly?" Axelmon asked.

Brian said nothing at the moment but walked out to his balcony and pointed to a building out into the distance, "Right there!"

As the time lapse, we see Brian's parent driving him, his friends, their parents, and Carl's cousin Roach to the building.

"What exactly is suppose to be going on over there, Brian is something wrong?" His mom asked.

"Not yet, I hope." He mumbled that last part.

So they parked and went into the building and took the elevator up to the main room where there was electronic equipment everywhere and inside waiting were Yamaki, Tally, Riley, The Monster Makers, The Tamers along with two other tamers Ryo, and Suzie, Impmon, and Calumon, and not to mention their Digimon, and parents.

"So glad you could join us." Yamaki greeted them.

The minute their parents got a look at all the Digimon that were in the room, the moms were just terrified, while their dads were shocked.

"What is Sam hill are these things?!" Carl's mom asked in an outrage.

"Chill moms' they're with us." Carl calmed her down.

"Wow, real Digimon here!" Roach cried with excitement.

"What's going on here?" Flint's dad asked.

"I think maybe our friends will have to explain their part first." Brian replied.

"That our cue?" a voice came from Brian's pocket.

"Yeah guys." Brian replied.

Then the three Micro Magician Digimon flew out of their respected Tamers pockets, landed on the ground and grew human sized.

"Whoa, you three have Digimon of your own?" Roach asked.

"Better believe it cuz." Carl replied.

"So that's why you've been asking me for so many cards, if you'd have told me I would've understood why?"

"Oh just like you'd thought you'd understood the time when… Never mind." Carl said.

"Uh, can we get back to the part where we suddenly realize that Monsters are right in front of us?!" Brian's mom said in hysterics.

"Mom, calm down before you pop a blood vain." Brian calmed him mom down.

"We're going to have to listen to our Digimon's side of the story before we get to what's going on now." Flint stated.

"Very well then, DarkMagicianmon, please proceed." Mr. Wong asked.

"Thank you Mr. Wong." DarkMagicianmon said as he narrated his friends' side of the story.

'_It was many years ago, the Digital World itself was still very young. But the balance of our world shifted and __it was soon under attack by thirteen powerful Digimon who seemed different among the rest of us, they wield powers beyond all understanding, they commanded a group of powerful dark Digital Creatures called the Dark Warriors, while they called themselves, the Shadow Strikers. Many of the weak Digimon had been vanquished by their might and all hope was lost for the Digital World. Until me and my two comrades Giltiamon and MysticalMagemon rose up to defend the remaining Digimon.'_

Giltiamon suddenly took over.

'_While we managed to end the Shadow Strikers tyranny, we weren't capable of fully pulling it off without the help of our illustrious leader Ladyboreamon. After the threat had ended she had placed a spell on each of us causing us to fall into a deep sleep, but just before we did, she warned us that the Shadow Strikers would someday return and that we may be needed again. She had prophesized that we would someday partner up with three humans who would help us fight off the Shadow Strikers and the Dark Warriors.'_

And MysticalMagemon decided to finish the rest of their story.

'_Then many years later we found ourselves awaken, we'd had wonder how long had past since we were asleep, luckily our Master told us that the time had come for us to meet up with our chosen partners and to train them up for when the Shadow Strikers made their move, so we had found our human partners and told them of our past and what they must do to help us. And during the month that we've started training with them, they wished that there was another way for them to fight along side us, and not just make us powerful, so we had done the one thing that our Leader would've wanted us to do. We unlocked Brian, Flint, and Carl's inner spirit energy transforming them into Spirit Warriors, protectors of the Digital and Human Worlds. _

"And that's our story." DarkMagicianmon stated.

"That's some story." Ryo said.

"Hey who're you?" Brian asked.

"Oh sorry, I didn't get a chance to introduce myself, I'm Ryo Akiyama." He greeted.

"Ryo Akiyama, the Digimon King?" Flint asked with hope which drove Rika to frown.

"He's the King, doesn't look like there's anything special about him." Carl said and Rika smiled and leaned over to him.

"You and I are starting to have much in common Carl." She whispered into his ear.

"O-Kay." Carl said creeped out.

"Anyway back to business, we have just recently been dealing with these Shadow strikers for the last few weeks now." Brian said.

"What, you've been fighting these things right under our noses!" His mom gasped.

"Honey please let them finish." His dad eased her.

"Anyway, they claim to be Half Digimon and Half nothing." Brian finished.

"What exactly do you mean "Half Nothing?"" A monster maker named Dolphin asked.

"They are Digimon, but with incomplete data." Brian finished.

"According to our sources, they need the data of powerful digimon to remain stable, and if they consume enough data of powerful Digimon they will become whole and invincible." Flint added.

"How'd you get this kind of information?" Riley asked.

"Well one of them has decided to help us." Takato replied.

"Well, now?" Another voice called from Brian's pocket.

"Yes now." Brian replied to the other voice.

Soon another figure leaped out of Brian's pocket and landed on the ground, in was none other than Axelmon, DarkMagicianmon suddenly turned him back to his human size, where everyone was shock and some of the women were amazed by his good looks especially a certain blonde haired woman.

'_Wow, what a hunk!'_ Tally thought

"Is this one of them?" Another Monster Maker named Babel asked.

"Bingo, the name's Axelmon, got it memorized." He replied pointing to his right temple.

They all just nodded just to play along.

"You're telling me this guy is a Shadow Striker?" Riley asked.

"_Was_ a Shadow Striker, I quit those guys when I realized what our leader wanted us to do in order to remain whole, destroy others lives just for our own."

"You're Leader?" Ryo asked.

"Henry, you showed your dad the picture right?" Axelmon asked him.

"Yes, you know who their leader is dad?" Henry asked.

"Yes, in fact he was one of us." Mr. Wong said standing beside his old colleagues.

"What are you talking about?" Takato asked.

They then pulled out an album containing a group shot of them when they were in college and in the background was the same man in the picture Axelmon gave them only with well groomed hair.

"That's him!" Rika said.

"But how is this possible?" Jeri asked.

"Yeah, who is he really?" Kazu asked.

"Sakyo Takamine, one of our closest friends." Dolphin said.

"Back in the day we called him "Xeno"." Babel added.

"He was an extremely intelligent guy." The female member Daisy said.

"But unlike us, he was incapable of creating his own Digimon." Janyu said.

"Incapable of creating digimon." Kenta asked.

"Every time he'd try to create a digimon they always dissolve, he strived to try and create his own Digimon, even when we helped him it still never worked." The other female member Curly added.

"Then one day he started to get the hang of it, and by accident he found a way to create his own digimon, however…" Janyu trailed off and everyone waited for an answer, "That was the day they decided to shut down our project, and Xeno never found out what he did when he created his own Digimon."

"While the rest of us were shocked, he was just distraught and furious." Dolphin explained.

"So what happened to him?" Takato asked.

"He was so furious he stormed off like that, and like Shibumi he vanished into thin air." He replied.

"But what I don't understand is that he's the leader of an evil Digital group, Shibumi you were in the Digital world since then. Have you seen or heard any word of him?" Daisy asked.

"I'd wish, I thought I was the only one of us who escaped to the Digital World." He replied.

"But I don't understand how he became a Digimon?" Janyu asked.

"It is quite a baffling question?" Flint said.

"That only I can answer!" A voice came from the room.

"Oh no." Axelmon said with fear.

Suddenly over by the window a dark portal appeared and a hooded Shadow Striker walked out and puller down his hood to reveal it was Xeno only his face was paler and his hair was long and silvery.

They all just gasped at the sight of him.

"Xeno, is that really you?" Janyu asked.

"How long has it been since I renounced that name?" he replied cold and emotionless.

"What?" his old friends asked.

"The one you knew as Xeno is long gone." He continued, "I am Xemnasmon now!"

They all just stood their in shock, especially the parents.

"I see all these familiar faces from my past, and some I'm just dying to know."

"Xeno, I don't understand, how did you get like this?" Daisy asked.

"An explanation?" he asked. "Very well than Daisy since you've always been the kindest to me, it was at that time when they shut down our project, while you all just moved on with your lives; I had not given up yet, oh no not by a long shot! I went into isolation from the outside world and furthered my research to try and recreate the Digimon I once created, but as how my luck's always been, I failed countless times. Until one day while in my lab I got an email from some unknown sender who would help me create my own Digimon even give me the power of one itself. So I accepted his offer, and suddenly my computer opened up a portal and sucked me into it, there in some sort of Digital Limbo, I met with my sender who was this dark Digital Specter who told me he was the spirit of an ancient Digimon who led a group of powerful Digimon many years ago, and gave me the chance to give them new life. So I had agreed with him and just as he promised he had given me his powers by fusing with my body.

We See Xeno in his white lab coat which was the same design that the Shadow Strikers cloaks, but when the specter fused with his body, a dark aura surrounded his body as he screamed in pain as his skin turned pale and his hair grew more silvery and longer, and his lab coat turned as black as the night itself.

"After the Transformation was complete I found myself in a white room consisting of a perfectly designed laboratory containing cloning equipment. So fulfilling my wish I planned to clone the Shadow Strikers from human DNA, which gave them the appearance of humans, and the powers of the originals Digital anomalies." He continued, "So for that last few years I've been invading the computers of local Hospitals in the region and researched some interesting patients, then I snatched bits of their DNA and used it to give the Shadow Strikers bodies, but unfortunately like my original digimon, we are incomplete and not whole, so we must feed of powerful Digimon like parasites!"

"But Xeno." Shibumi began.

"XEMNASMON!" he snapped.

"Right, I was in the Digital World at that time to, why didn't you come to me before you decided to pickup where you left off, I could've helped you using the right way."

"It's too late for that, I've come so far, I cannot turn back now Shibumi." He replied.

"So what you're saying is you been stealing human DNA to create digimon?" Babel asked.

"Precisely Babel." He said as the sight of Axelmon caught his attention, "I can see you've already met one of my creations."

Axelmon just backed up a bit afraid of what he might do.

"Well you're not going to win, me and my friends are gonna stop you and your new Strikers from becoming whole!" Brian told him.

"I hope you don't intend to keep that promise, because you won't last very long to keep it, not with who I have in store for you."

"What are you talking about?" DarkMagicianmon asked, and suddenly Axelmon stepped forward.

"Oh come on master, don't get the kid involved in this, it's not his place."

"SILENCE!" Xemnasmon commanded him, "It's his destiny to fight along side us, just as it was your destiny to do so, but you defied your destiny, a problem I will make sure does not happen again!"

"Al right, what's going on here?!" Brian finally snapped which caused everyone to turn their attention towards him. "For the last weeks I've been referred to being just like your _kid_. Just what kid are you talking about?"

"Well I always knew you would see each other again, and this is the right time, the kid I am referring to is my 13th member, my chosen one, the one who I plan to let rule at my side once I dominate the Digital and Human worlds."

Suddenly another Dark Portal appeared and out came another hooded Striker only he was about the size of the other Tamers.

"Wait a minute, there's no way that can be…" Brian trailed off.

"Behold, my Number 13th Shadow Striker; Rinbaxmon!" He finished.

Suddenly the Striker pulled down his hood and shocked everyone, because they were looking at none other than someone with Brian's face only with brown hair in the same styles, red upside down triangular markings under his glowing red eyes. Everyone in the room was in shock and especially Brian's parents, but mostly Brian.

"Guys, am I going crazy or is that _my _head on _that_ body?" Brian asked in traumatized tone.

"A little bit of both you might say." Rinbaxmon replied with a voice similar to Brian's.

"Dude, he sounds just like you!" Carl freaked out.

"Explain yourself?!" Janyu demanded.

"No need to raise your voice Tao, it was simple really, all my other Shadow Strikers had the powers of the originals, but I decided that my final one should have more than just the power of the original, then when I heard that She-devil of a witch Ladyboreamon had let her three loyalist Digimon unlock the Spirit Power of three ordinary boys, I figured what better than to have a Shadow Striker with the Powers of a Spirit Warrior?" He asked and motioned to Brian, "You; Brian. K, after you received your Spirit energy I kept a close watch on you, and I've noticed your power has progressed farther than your two comrades Flint and Carl. So I decided you'd make the perfect subject, not long ago I invaded you while you were sleeping and I absorbed some of your own DNA, but just to keep you guessing I decided to leave behind on you a little something on you just as I did to the other Eleven victims I snatched the DNA from."

"B-Man, what's he jiving about?" Carl asked, and everyone turned to Brian.

Brian said nothing but simply rolled up his short right sleeve to reveal a large bandage patch that blended with skin, so slowly ripped it off to reveal three black tomoe marking on Brian's arm. They all just stared in shock.

"So that marking was you?" Brian asked.

"But of course." He replied.

"And you are based of my own DNA?" he motioned to Rinbaxmon.

"Very perspective, I do have all your powers times ten."

"And you were the one who contacted me through my subconscious two nights ago?"

"Of course."

"So why were angry at me, "Saying that why'd if have to be me?""

"Why'd you have to be the one who has a life, while I have to live of others like a parasite?"

"So that's it, your upset just because you were artificially created, and I was born regularly?"

"That and more, but that will all be in the past, once I put you and your friends out of the picture, me, my master, and my brethren will become whole and we shall enslave all of the Digital World!"

"This is why he's my chosen one." Xemnasmon said to his old colleagues.

Brian just firmed his eyes towards his carbon copy with rage, "Damn you TO (BLEEP)!" He screamed at the copy as he charged right at him and leaped forward only to be grabbed by Rinbaxmon who spun around a few times and threw him back over to the other Tamers and rolled over on the ground.

His friends and family crowded him both shocked that he used foul language in public, and the facts he got thrown around by a carbon copy of himself.

"Brian, are you alright?" DarkMagicianmon asked.

Brian just gasped for air, "That guys got a sharp eye, I'll give him that much."

"I got him." Carl said like it wasn't going to be difficult.

Rinbaxmon stepped forward and got into a fighter stance, while Carl grunted and ran right at him and threw a punch but was blocked by Rinbaxmon's right palm, so Carl used his other fist to punch him but was blocked by Rinbaxmon's other palm, he then tried to spin Carl around but Carl avoided this and tried to spin kick him, but Rinbaxmon ducked and threw a punch at Carl sending him back to his team and landed besides Brian.

"Carl!" MysticalMagemon cried running to his partner, "How bad was it?"

"That guys knows how to hit a tender area." Carl replied gasping for air.

Suddenly Flint stepped forward, "Al right, you mess with the rest, now you're dealing with the best!" Flint shouted as he ran right for Rinbaxmon.

"What is he doing?" Takato cried.

"Is he trying to kill himself?" Rika asked Brian and Carl.

"Not likely." Brian replied.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked.

"Just watch." Carl said.

Flint was coming right up onto Rinbaxmon he then did a powerful leap forward followed by a spinning kick with both legs in succession. "Leaf Hurricane!" Flint shouted doing a spin kick at Rinbaxmon who held up his arm and blocked his first kick. "Double Blow!" Flint let loose a second kick to Rinbaxmon's lower half

Which resulted in Rinbaxmon leaping up to aviod it but left him wide open for Flint to give him an upward kick to the stomach which sent him flying upward into the air.

The other were watching in amazement at Flints performance.

"How is that guy doing all that?" Kenta asked.

"Yeah, how can a nerd like him put up such a damaging fight?" Rika asked.

"Because Flint's no ordinary nerd." Brian said standing up.

"What do you mean?" Takato asked.

"Wait a minute, I recognize some of those moves." Henry said.

"What do you mean?" Terriermon asked.

"Those are Taichi moves." He replied.

"Correct." Brian said, "Flint is a master at it, but he prefers to use the term "Taijutsu."

"Taijutsu?" they asked.

"Wicked name, I know." Carl said.

As Flint performed some more moves to try and wear out Rinbaxmon, Rinbaxmon found the opportunity to strike at Flint, which he did and sent him back to the others, inly he landed on his feet.

"You managed to stand your ground against the humans Rinbaxmon, I'm very proud. But now's the time for you to show them your Spirit Power!"

"Done, and Done." He replied as he formed two Spirit Swords, one blue and one black.

"Two?" Guilmon wondered.

"That's what confused me." Brian said, "Guys we have to attack him on all sides!"

"Right!"

They all readied their own spirit swords and done a three on one Swordplay, Axelmon stood by amazed on how much stronger he's gotten, he might even be just as powerful as him and the other Strikers. Soon all four fighters landed on their respected sides looking a bit worn out, but Rinbaxmon looked like he could still go on.

"Your swordsman skills have increasingly improved Rinbaxmon."

"Thank you master."

"But it's time you catsed aside those stick you call weapons, meld your spirit swords into your own unique Spirit Weapon." Xemnasmon commanded.

"Can he do that?" Brian asked his partner.

"Yes he can."

Rinbaxmon held out his Spirit Swords out to the side, and raides them upward like clock handles and his sowrds made contact.

"Spirit Swords combine!" He shouted and in a flash of light, what Rinbaxmon was once holding two Spirit Swords, he was now holding Blue glowing Buster Sword (Same Design as William Dunbars on Code Lyoko, before he becomes XANAfied.)

"Oh great, a Buster Sword!" Brian cried.

"That kinda weapon I know." Kazu backed away with fear.

"Now let's see exactly what this baby can do." Rinbaxmon said holding his Giant sword up with one hand and it dropped to the ground and almost dragged him along with it and he struggles to hold it up now using two hands.

"Looks like someone need a little bit more strength to hold up his own weapon." Brian snickered, but stopped as he saw Rinbaxmon hold up his new weapon but still struggling to keep it up.

"Luckily I have that kinda strength." Rinbaxmon replied, "Now let's see how well your Spirit Swords match up against my Spirit _Buster _Sword." He said as he charged right for them, "Geronimo!" he cried.

"En guard!" Brian shouted as him and his friends readied their Spirit weapons, and peformed another swordplay but this time Rinbaxmon seemed to have the upperhand.

"Oh man, at this rate they'll end up using up all their energy." Giltiamon feared.

"If only they can hold it out for just a little longer." MysticalMagemon said.

Renamon stepped forward, "If it looks like things are going to get bad for them, Im going to step in and stop this fight."

"Well it looks like you might have to do that now Foxie because it looks like they can't hold up." Impmon said.

Rinbaxmon fired a blast of his Shadow Striker Spirit Energy from his Buster Sword on Brian, Flint, and Carl, and they screamed in pain and they fell and were caught by their partners and they layed them on the ground.

"You guys have done more than enough, you should rest now." DarkMagicinamon said.

"Yeah, we'll take it from here." MysticalMagemon said stepping in followed by the other Digimon.

"NO!" a vocie came up.

They turned to see Axelmon and he stepped forward.

"This is my fight now, just me, and my friend." Axelmon said.

They all gasped at that last remark.

"That guys your old friend?" Takato gasped.

"He is." He replied.

"So here stands before me; my ex best friend." Rinbaxmon said.

"Rinbaxmon you have to listen to me, Xemnasmon is using you, he doesn't care what happens to you he doesn't care what happens to any of us. He didn't even care that Xaldinmon, Zexionmon, and the others got destroyed."

"That's because they were weaklings who were obviously not worthy, and besides I always heard them talking behind my back about me, well now that they're gone I no longer have to listen to them!"

"Yes, my boy, do your job and rid us of our traitor!" Xemnasmon commanded.

"Acknowledged!" Rinbaxmon said as he charged at Axelmon who blocked his Buster Sword with his Chakrams, and continued to use them as shields.

"Buddy listen you don't wanna do this to me, I'm your friend." Axelmon tried to reason with Rinbaxmon.

"_Was_ my friend, but you've gone and betrayed me!" he snapped.

"Because I realize the truth, me and you don't belong with Xemnasmon, these humans can help us without having to feed off others."

"It's too late for that, soon Xemansmon will've captured more powerful Digimon and make us whole but you won't be around to see that!"

"We'll see about that, hah, huh!" He grunted throwing his Chakrams that turned into fire wheels that circled around Rinbaxmon.

Rinbaxmon quickly leaped into the air before the Chakrams attacked him. He then tackled Axelmon who was sent flying backwards, until Rinbaxmon warped form the other side and tackled him again sending him flying towards Xemansmon who landed a few feet away from him.

"Well done my boy." Xemnasmon congratulated him.

"We gotta help him!" Jeri cried.

"Not so fast!" Xemnasmon snapped his fingers and shadow Strikers blocked their way of getting to Axelmon. "Rinbaxmon, join me in beriding the world of this traitor."

Rinbaxmon flipped over Axelmon and landed beside Xemansmon and they both looked down at Axelmon, readying his Buster Sword, and Xemnasmon with two Lightsaber like weapons.

"And now to finishe him off!" Rinbaxmon shouted as him and his master help their weapons high planning to cut Axelmon in half… Until.

"You shall do no such thing!" Another voice called out but this time sounded feminine.

Everyone gasped as a light enveloped the room and when it faded they saw none other than the ilustrious Ladyboreamon floating above them.

"You!" Xemnasmon shouted.

"Mistress Ladyboreamon." The Maigcianmon Digimon said in awe.

"That's Lady Boreamon?" Takato asked.

"She's beautiful." Jeri said in awe.

"She's hot." Kazu said.

"Wow." Impmon said in awe.

"I shall not let you do any harm to Axelmon, or anyone here." She commanded to the two evil Strikers.

"You don't scare me, begone you she-devil!" Xemnasmon tried to blast her but his blast was reflected.

"I think it's time you and your accomplice saw the light!" she said as she releashed a burst of lgiht which lgihtened up all the room, but when it made contact with Xemnasmon and Rinbaxmon, they panicked and held an arm up to their eyes.

"What's a matter, you two blinded by the light, hah, God I love that song." Carl said.

"Ugh, it's too much!" Rinbaxmon cried trying to fight the light.

"Agreed, come on, we'll fight again another day!" Xemansmon said as he ran back to the portal followed by Rinbaxmon but froze and turned back still trying to block the lgiht with his arm but pointed to Brian.

"This isn't over between me and you Brian, next time we meet only one of us will remain standing, an I have no intention of eve losing to you." He said running into the portal and it vanished.

With both of them gone, LadyBoreamon lowered the light show and floated down to face everyone.

"That was amazing." Rika said.

Axelmon then got to his feet and approached the angel digimon.

"You saved my worthless life there, thank you." He bowed his head to her.

She smiled at him, "It was nothing."

"My lady!" Her magician digimon said as they bowed to her.

"Rise my friends, you do not have to be formal with me."

"You arrived just in time." Guilmon began, "Those nasty Strikers were gonna destroy our friend.

"And it's good that I did."

"My lady, we may have a problem, we can't let them get away." DarkMagicianmon said.

"I agree, which is why you have to go to the Digital World and stop them."

"Excuse me!" Brian's mom shot up, "There's no way my baby is going anywhere to fight those things, and second; he won't be able to do anything in his condition."

"And the same for our boys." Flints mom said.

"I guess, man that Rinbaxmon sure know how to throw a punch." Carl said straining.

"They could be hospitalized for days." Henry said.

"They won't have to, I have just the cure for this." Ladyboreamon began, "Aurora antidote!" she said forming some hand signs as a light shot down on the three boys and their wounds have healed immediatley.

"Wow, that feels good!" Brian said as he moved around.

"That's some cure." Flint said flexing his body.

"I feel as fresh as the day I was born." Carl finished.

"My lady, you must have to explain to their parents about our predicament." Giltiamon said.

"And hopefully change their minds about letting them go with us." Mysticalmagemon added.

"Believe me I shall." She said.

Meanwhile back in the Shadow Striker world, we see Xemnasmon and Rinbaxmon exit a portal into their room where Saixmon and Larxenemon were waiting for them.

"What happened master?" Saixmon asked.

"That Ladyboreamon releashed her light on us." Xemnasmon said all weak.

"That cretin is gonna pay for this." Rinbaxmon added hyperventilating.

"Looks like you gotten pretty fired up out there kid, we knew you had it in ya." Larxenemon said.

"I don't need sympathy at the moment."

"Saixmon, you and Larxenemon take Rinbaxmon to his room, he need more rest than I do."

"Yes sir, come Rinbaxmon." Saixmon said as he led him back to his room followed by Larxenemon.

So Xemnasmon left for his room, waiting there was another striker with lonk pink colored hair, and caryying a very long scythe like weapon.

"Welcome back master." He greeted Xemasmon.

"Marluxiamon." He simply said.

"I take it things didn't go so well did it?" he asked.

"Everything was going according to plan until that Ladyboreamon showed up and ruined everything!"

"She is a problem for all of us." Marluxiamon said.

"Soon she will be a minor problem for us, and the same goes for that traitor Axelmon."

"I always knew he couldn't be trusted."

"Which is why I will be sending Rinbaxmon after him once he's healed up."

"You have much faith in the boy, and he's only been with us for a short amount of time, you sure you want to burden him with such a task as eliminating the humans and Axelmon."

"You forget, he is part Spirit Warrior, by mixing the Spirit Energy with our own energy, he will be more than a match for the humans."

"But what if he becomes more than a match for us and tries to betray us and.- he was suddenly caught off by Xemnasmon.

"You think too much Marluxiamon, but to humor you, if the case he does decide to go against us, I will have him suffer the same fate as the other Strikers that have fallen, ony a hundred times more worse."

"Very well then, I shall let you rest master." He left Xemnasmon to rest.

'_Soon my boy, our time will come.'_ Xemnasmon thought.

**And that's chapter some of you were actually thought I was going to make Roxas a Digimon, but oh were you wrong, not a Roxasmon, but a Rinbaxmon., get it Brian:Rinbax?) **


	11. Embarking to the Digital World

**(I decided to add another chapter to this, I seem to be more concentrated on my parodies, but this is the only one of my Fics uncompleted, and I won't stop until it is) **

_Last time, the three Tamers introduced their Digimon to their families and the workers of Hypnos. They soon discovered that the Leader of the Shadow Strikers is in fact an ex-member of the Monster Makers named Xeno, who then changed his name to Xemnasmon. During the meeting Xemnasmon appeared before everyone and accompanying him was the 13th member Rinbaxmon who is actually a digital replica of Brian. The warriors and Axelmon fought desperately against Rinbaxmon but proved to be no match for his power. When Xemnasmon and Rinbaxmon were about to finish them off Ladyboreamon appeared and shinned her light on them forcing them to retreat back to the Digital World. _

Time Lapse back at the Warriors apartment, we see Brian, Flint, and Carl's families as well as the Digimon sitting down along with Ladyboreamon and Axelmon.

Brian's mom then came in with snacks, "Help yourselves."

"Thanks." They said.

"Now onto business." Ladyboreamon began, "Your sons have been chosen by me to protect my world from the Shadow Strikers. It's their destiny to go to the Digital World and stop Xemnasmon and the other Shadow Strikers from becoming whole."

"But why'd you have to choose my baby?" Mrs. Hiroshi cried.

"Moms, please!" Carl snapped.

"Yeah baby please calm down." Mr. Hiroshi comforted her.

"As I was saying." She continued, "Your sons aren't ordinary like most humans, they possess talent and determination. I have been watching them for a long time now and that's why I had chosen them to become Digimon Tamers."

"And just like that, we knew that we had to unlock their inner Spirit Energy so they can help us fight the Dark Warriors and the Shadow Strikers." DarkMagicianmon added.

"Please you must let them go, if we don't do something Xemnasmon will destroy our world and possible move onto the human world as well." MysticalMagemon said.

"Don't you see?" Brian said to his parents, "There is no other way, they need us, and the Digital World needs us. Can't you understand that?"

Brian's parent looked at each other and his father smiled and nodded to his son and his mom gave in as well.

"Well now that I have my parent's blessing, how bout the rest of you?" Brian asked his friends parents.

"Out of the question!" Mrs. Horizaku said.

"Honey." Mr. Horizaku began.

"I don't care what I can't have my little baby go out there fighting these monsters!"

"MOM, ENOUGH ALREADY!" Flint screamed which got everyone's attention. "I admit it's dangerous, but I have been fighting these things for a while now, I've always had Giltiamon and my friends to save me, and when I was in the Hospital they saved my sorry ass from getting killed by one of them."

" Flint…"

"No mom, I made up my mind, I'm going with them whether you want me to or not, because I'm not your little baby anymore!"

"Are son has a point honey."

"Oh you're impossible." She said giving in.

"Moms? Pops?" Carl asked his folks.

"Al right, just so long as you don't lash out at us like that." Mrs. Hiroshi said.

"Deal."

"And not to worry, we shall make sure that your sons are safe." DarkMagicianmon said as him and his comrades stood before them.

"And I take responsibility to." Axelmon said.

"Then it's all settled." Ladyboreamon said, "You must prepare my Warriors."

So the boy went to Brian's room to prepare.

"I hope we're making the right choice." Mrs. K asked.

"I know we are honey." Mr. K replied.

Soon while at the other Tamers homes, they too were preparing for tomorrow. So the next day came and they're all back at the Hypnos meeting H.Q.

The humans and their Digimon stood before the adults.

"Well guys this is it." Brian told his friends.

"I wish you all good luck." Ladyboreamon said leaving them all confused.

"Wait, so you're not coming with us?" Carl asked.

"I have enough faith in all of you to accomplish your task without my help."

"Well that's good." Takato said.

"But before you go I must say something Brian, Flint, and Carl." She began, "Like Rinbaxmon you three are capable of turning your spirit swords into your own unique Spirit Weapons, but they will only transform when the time is right."

"And when will that time be?" Brian asked.

"That you must figure out for yourself, and I have one last gift for the three of you." She said as three glowing spheres appeared and lowered toward the boys and entered their hearts.

"What'd you do?" Flint asked.

"I have given each of you a bit of my power; it should give you just the edge to defeat the Shadow Strikers."

"You for real?" Carl asked.

"We shall not let you down mi Lady." DarkMagicianmon said.

"Farewell." She said as she vanished in a flash of light.

"So how're we gonna get there?" Rika asked.

"I can open a path between the Human and Digital World, but I can't put us directly at the Stronghold now that I'm no longer a part of them." Axelmon said

"So let it rip." Takato said.

Axelmon held out his hand and created a portal.

Brian then powered up his energy followed by his friends, "Let's go!"

He then ran into the portal followed by his friends and the rest of the tamers. In a flash of light they found themselves in the Digital World in the same Black and white world they were once before.

"Where are we?" Rika asked.

"A place where their food tastes yucky!" Guilmon said remembering the time he ate some chocolate from that world.

"You can say that again." Terriermon said remembering the exact same incident.

"You think the Shadow Strikers know we're here?" Kenta asked.

"I sure hope not." Henry said.

Elsewhere inside Xemnasmon's resting room, Saixmon and Larxenemon walked in.

"Master, Axelmon has brought the humans and their Digimon to our world." Saixmon said.

"Hmm, so they weren't kidding when they said they'd try to stop us." He said.

"What should we do?" Saixmon asked.

"I'm afraid Rinbaxmon needs more time to recover." Xemnasmon answered.

"Then let me my lord, I have a score to settle with Carl anyway." Larxenemon said.

"No, you failed me once already Larxenemon and I will not permit another failure from you." Xemnasmon said.

"But master…" she began.

"Silence, for a task like this I must bring out my 10th member, Luxordmon!" he called.

Then the tenth member Luxordmon who had short blonde hair and a beard appeared.

"Yes master?" Luxordmon asked.

"Entertain the humans would you?"

"With pleasure." He said as he held a Ace of Spades card in his hand and walked into a portal.

"We cannot have them enter our hideout." Xemnasmon said.

So his two members nodded and left the room. Back with the humans and their Digimon they looked around the place that seemed deserted.

"Does anyone even live here?" Brian asked.

"Just a bunch of scarecrow digimon and a Knightmon." Kazu said.

"Just as long there are no Dark Warriors, I'm down with that." Carl said.

"Well I hate to disappoint you C-Dawg, but we got company!" Brian shouted as he pointed to a bunch of Dark Warriors that appeared out of the ground.

"Oh great here?" Takato asked.

"Stand your ground." Leomon commanded them.

"Be careful you guys, I don't think they're here by themselves." Axelmon said.

"Correct you are traitor." A voice called.

They then saw a portal and Luxordmon appeared.

"Luxordmon?" Axelmon asked.

"Who?" Henry asked.

"Luxordmon; the Gambler, his way of fighting is like playing a game." Axelmon explained.

"I'm surprised that you've gone and betrayed us Axelmon." Luxordmon began, "What would your best friend say, oh wait he already did express his feelings about what you've done." He mocked the traitor.

Axelmon's buttons were pushed, "You wanna repeat that to my face." He warned Luxordmon.

"I don't have to." He replied.

"Al right, enough chatter it's smack down time!" Carl said.

"Yeah!" Brian and Flint said as they readied their Spirit Swords.

"From what I've heard Rinbaxmon gave the three of you quite the beating."

"That carbon copy got lucky!" Carl shouted.

"Was it luck, or was it pure experience, something you lack."

"That's it!" Carl shouted as he ran for Luxordmon.

"Carl be careful!" MysticalMagemon warned him.

Luxordmon smirked as he flicked a single die from his fingers at Carl and when it made contact to his forehead he was sent flying backward and caught by Renamon.

"Nice catch Renamon." Rika said.

"Carl what happened?" Takato asked.

"He flicked a die at my forehead!" Carl strained.

"A die?" Kenta asked looking at Axelmon.

"He's not called the gambler for nothing." Axelmon replied.

"Let's see him try to flick one at me!" Flint said as he began running at Luxordmon running from side to side to confuse him.

When Flint was right on top of him he tried to punch Luxordmon but he let himself fall backwards and he landed on a giant game card and became the image on it. With no target Flint crashed onto the ground and saw the car vanished in a pile of other cards on the ground moving all around.

"How're we going to find the right one?" Kenta asked.

"Leave that to us!" Takato said as him, Rika, Henry, and Ryo stepped forward with their Digimon and in a flash of light the eight of them were gone and were replaced by four Mega Digimon, Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, Sakuyamon, and Justimon.

"Whoa, they combined?" Flint wondered.

"I wanna do that." Carl said.

Then one of the cards lifted up from the ground to reveal Luxordmon's body.

"Dark Warriors attack!" Luxordmon's voice came from card.

Then the Dark Warriors lunged for the Tamers.

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouted as he blasted the Dark Warriors away.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon shouted as he launched missiles at the Dark Warriors.

"You are very skilled opponents." Luxordmon began, "It's no wonder you were able to defeat most of the fallen members."

"You impressed?" Flint asked.

"Not really." He replied.

"Ooh, you're about to get injured!" Flint threatened him as he stomped forward but Impmon stood in front of him.

"Chill there Poindexter, let me handle this." Impmon said.

"Don't call me Poindexter!"

"Sorry." Impmon said as he was consumed by light and became Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"That's the fifth Mega Digimon I've seen today." Brian said.

"Come on guys, let's get them!" Gallantmon said to his four Mega comrades.

"Right!" They said.

"Lightning Joust!"

"Spirit Strike!"

"Mega Barrage!"

"Thunder Clap!"

" Corona Blaster!"

All the attacks extinguished the Dark Warriors leaving Luxordmon by himself.

"You may have destroyed the Dark Warriors but I am still here!" Luxordmon said but then he froze and in his mind Xemnasmon was talking to him, _'Master?' _

_"You've done more than enough now get outta there." Xemnasmon commanded him. _

_"But Master I'm not through with them yet." Luxordmon said. _

_"Don't question my authority, just get out now!" Xemnasmon's final words to said before he lost contact with him. _

"What's he doing?" Suzy asked her brother?

"I don't know Suzy." Henry replied.

"Let's get him before he makes his next move!" Flint said as he charges for him.

Luxordmon came back to reality and saw Flint coming right at him, "Bye-bye!" Luxordmon said before vanishing leaving Flint to fall on his face when he tried to tackle him.

"He got away." Giltiamon said.

Flint stood on his knees and slammed his fists to the ground.

"I can't believe I let this happen!" Flint scolded himself.

" Flint it wasn't your fault." Jeri said.

"Yeah, we didn't know what we're up against." Brian said.

"Now we know what to expect the next time." Takato said.

"Right." Axelmon said as he began walking off, "Come on this way." He said with some of the others following him but they looked at Flint who was still down on his knees until he growled and finally screamed into the air, "I'LL GET YOU LUXORDMON!" he screamed while shaking his fists in the air.

**(The first day in the Digital World and already they got on a rough start, but will it be to tough for them to handle, I don't think so, tune in next time.)**


End file.
